I Will Find You
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: SET TWO MONTHS AFTER THE CAMPAIGN: Stockwell lost the campaign and his wife decided to leave him after finding out he had something to do with Jason Kemps death. He's pissed that he's lost everything and blames Brian for it. He plans his revenge and thinks of the perfect way to get it... Justin... MORE OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE! RATED M TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Taken

**WARNING: I DON'T QAF:( IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T END IT THE WAY IT DID! LOL**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING A HP STORY, BUT THIS ONE HAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOR A LONG TIME! PLUS I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WRITE A STORY ABOUT THIS. THEY MAINLY FOCUS ON HOW BRIAN AND JUSTIN GET BY AFTER THEY LOSE EVERYTHING. NO ONES EVER WRITTEN A STORY ABOUT THE WAY STOCKWELL LOOKS AT JUSTIN AND WHAT HE'D DO IF HE WENT LOOKING TO GET REVENGE ON BRIAN. SO I DECIDED TO BE CREATIVE AND WRITE THE FIRST ONE:) WELL, POSSIBLY THE FIRST ONE, AS I SAID I'VE NOT RUN INTO A STORY LIKE THIS ONE BUT IT MAYBE OUT THERE. OBVIOUSLY THIS IS A SLASH! AS IN GUY ON GUY. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT, IT'S HONESTLY THAT SIMPLE.**

**SUMMARY: SET TWO MONTHS AFTER THE CAMPAIGN: STOCKWELL LOST THE CAMPAIGN AND HIS WIFE DECIDED TO LEAVE HIM AFTER FINDING OUT HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH JASON KEMPS DEATH. HE'S PISSED THAT HE'S LOST EVERYTHING AND BLAMES BRIAN FOR IT. HE PLANS HIS REVENGE AND THINKS OF THE PERFECT WAY TO GET IT... JUSTIN. WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME, HE TAKES JUSTIN FROM THE DINER AND GIVES BRIAN TWO MONTHS, THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME IT TOOK FOR HIM TO LOSE EVERYTHING, TO FIND JUSTIN. EVERYDAY HE'S NOT FOUND STOCKWELL TORTURES HIM. STOCKWELL LEAVES THE FAMILY CLUES EVERY FRIDAY TO HELP THEM FIND HIM. CAN BRIAN FIND JUSTIN IN TIME... OR WILL HE, LIKE STOCKWELL, LOSE EVERYTHING? **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Letters

**Dreams**

Chapter One: Taken

Brian's POV:

I woke up and felt weight on my chest. I looked down and smiled when I saw my Sunshine laying on my chest and a arm around my waist. I tightened my hold on him and breathed in his sweet scent. He stirred in my arms and looked up at me and smiled sleepily at me. "Morning." he said and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him, "Morning yourself. Wanna go take a shower?" I asked and laughed when he groaned and snuggled closer to me. "I'm to comfortable, let's just stay in bed all day and skip everything." he said with his million watt smile. I just laughed and shook my head, "As much as that's tempting to do, we both have work today and unless you have a good excuse Debbie will have your ass if you skip just to lay in bed." I told him and he groaned again and literally rolled off the bed.

I laughed and smacked his ass as I got up and went to the bathroom to turn the shower on. Soon after I got in I felt Justin join me and turned to face him. He smiled at me and began to wash me. When he was done I took the soap and washed him. We spent a good 30 minutes in the shower because we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. When we finally got out we had to rush to get ready so neither of us were late for work.

When we were both ready we got in my jeep and I drove Justin to the diner because I didn't want my Sunshine to walk that far by himself. We got to the diner in record time. Before he got out I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. "Don't forget to come back here for dinner so we can eat with the family then head to Babylon." Justin reminded me. I put my tongue in my cheek, "Sunshine why must you doubt my memory?" I asked and he smiled playfully at me.

"Because you're an old man that needs help remembering things." he said and jumped out of the car before I could hit him up side the head. "I'll get you later tonight." I told him and he smiled, "Can't wait to receive my punishment Mr. Kinney." he said and I laughed, "You have a very hard and rough punishment coming Mr. Taylor." I replied and he laughed and waved as he turned to go into the diner. I waited until I knew he was safely inside before I pulled out and headed to Kinnetic. _'I miss my Sunshine already.' _I thought to myself the further I got from the diner.

Justin's POV:

"Hey Debbie!" I called as I walked in the diner. "Hey Sunshine!" she yelled and smiled at me. I smiled back and went to the back of the diner to put my coat away and get my apron. When I came back out the others were sitting in our normal booths. I smiled and walked over to them, "Hey guys." I said ad Emmett squealed, "Hey baby! Don't you look Deliciously gorgeous today." he said making me laugh and blush a little. "Hey boy wonder." Michael said in a tired voice. I looked at Ben for the answer and he just shrugged, "Someone had a little to much fun at Babylon yesterday." was all he said and I laughed. "Hey Justin." Ted said, he was looking at the menu for food but I already knew what he'd get so I wrote it down and looked back at Emmett.

"What can I get you this morning?" I asked him and he looked at the menu, "I'll have pancakes with maple syrup and dark coffee and your cute little bubble butt." he said and smiled at me. I laughed and shook my head, "I think you'll have to fight Brian for that last one." I told him and he just shrugged and kept smiling, "A girl can dream." he said in a dreamy voice. I laughed again and looked at Michael, "And what can I get Mr. Hungover?" I asked and he gave me his best glare which wasn't very good at the moment. "I'll have the biscuits and gravy, hold the smartassness." he said making us all chuckle. I looked at Ben next and smiled at him. He smiled and looked at the menu, "I'll just have some cereal with milk for a drink as well." he said and I shook my head in amusement. _'Always the health freak.'_ I thought to myself and began to walk away but was stopped by Ted.

"Hey, you didn't get my order." he said and I turned to him and smiled, "I already know your order so I went ahead and wrote it down." I said and began to walk away and laughed when I heard Ted ask if he really was the predictable and the table telling him he was. Something outside the window caught my eye and I looked to see a black van setting in front of the diner. It kinda gave me the creeps so I quickly looked away and went about doing my job.

DINNER TIME

Justin's POV:

It was now dinner time and I was sitting at our booths talking to Emmett about his latest love story while Debbie was taking the order of the couple two booths from ours. "Sunshine, breaks over! I need you back working for at least another half hour." she said and I nodded at her and got out of the booth and headed for the counter. Before I could get behind it though, I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and I smiled at the familiar scent. "Excuse me sir, I'd like to order." Brian said in a playful manor. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, "And what can I get you sir?" I asked him in the same voice. He gave his signature smirk, "I'd like the beautiful blonde with a sunshine smile and a very nice ass to go." he said and I laughed at him. "You're in luck." I told him and kissed him which he quickly deepened.

We kissed for a few minutes before Debbie yelled at us, "Can't you two wait to fuck until AFTER Justin's done working?" she asked and we pulled away laughing. "Sorry mom." Brian said in a smartass tone. Debbie glared and hit him in the head then smiling at him and going back to work. I kissed Brian quickly one more time and headed back to work while he joined the others at the booths.

Brian's POV:

I watched Justin work the entire time waiting for the moment he was done so I could have him in my arms again. Watching him I still couldn't believe that this kid made me break every single one of my rules. I don't even trick anymore! I just go to Babylon to drink, dance with Justin, and make all the men jealous that the beautiful blonde was mine and mine only. _'The only time he wasn't yours was when he was with the fiddler.' _my mind said and I growled softly at the thought of the fucking fiddler. I shook my head of the thoughts and smiled at Justin. _'It doesn't matter anymore. He's mine again and I plan on keeping it that way.' _I thought and jumped up when I saw Justin head to the back while taking his apron off signaling that he was done working. The second he came out I had him in my arms and leading him to the booth and sitting him on my lap and wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned and smiled at me and turned back to talk to the family.

After a few minutes Debbie came over and took our orders and sat down to talk to us for a few minutes before going back to work. She brought us our meals and we ate and talked about Babylon and how long we should all stay there. Just then Debbie came out and looked at Justin. "Justin honey I know you're off, but I'm really busy right now and the trash needs to be taken out. Could you please take it for me real quick?" she asked him and he nodded and smiled at her, "Of course Deb, no problem." he said and tried to get off my lap. I tightened my hold and he looked at me and smiled and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll be right back Bri. I already told Deb I'd take the trash out for her." he said and I reluctantly let me go and watched him head back to the back of the diner and through the door.

Five minutes later Justin still hadn't come back and I was getting worried. I looked over and saw Debbie walking over to us, "Hey Deb, has Justin come back in? Have you asked him to do something else?" I asked her trying not to let my worry show. She gave me a confused look and shook her head, "No I thought he'd come back already and I just didn't see him, maybe he went to the bathroom?" she asked clearly getting worried too. I looked at the others and saw that they too were getting worried.

"Maybe you're right. I'll go and check the bathroom." I said and quickly went to the bathroom. "Justin?" I called and got no response. My worry growing, I checked everywhere before accepting that he wasn't in there and walked back to the family. I saw their worry grow when Justin wasn't with me. "Where could boy wonder have gone?" Mickey asked and I shook my head saying I didn't know.

I quickly turned and walked through the doors leading to the back of the diner, the family hot on my heels, and went through the back door to see if he was still outside on the phone maybe. Only when we got there there was no one around and my worry turned to fear and I started to call out for him.

"Justin! Justin where are you?!" I called and looked everywhere I could see. "Brian there's something over here!" I heard Ted yell near the trash can. I walked over and knelt down beside a small stain that looked fresh. "What is that?" I heard Mickey ask and I shook my head, "I'm not sure, Deb get me a napkin real quick and a flashlight." I said and she nodded and ran back inside. Not a minute later she was back and handed me the things.

I wiped a small spot of the stain up and turned the flashlight on over the stained napkin. My heart sank when I saw what it was. "Oh my God!" I heard Emmett whisper as he covered his mouth. "I-is that b-blood?" Mickey asked in fear. I couldn't answer, I couldn't do anything besides shake in fear. _'Why would there be blood right where Justin just was?' _I asked myself instantly thinking back to prom.

"Bri, there's a paper taped to the trash can with your name on it." Emmett said and I slowly walked over to it and took the folder paper off the trash can and opened it.

You made me lose everything I ever cared about. So now I'm taking your most precious thing. You have two months to find him, the same amount of time it took for me to lose everything, and each day that he's with me... Well... Let's just say he's going to learn what pain is. Every Friday I will leave a note on this trash can at 10:30 at night that will have a clue that'll help you find him. Though I doubt you will in time. If he's not found within two months... Your sunshine will be put out.

Love,

Stockwell

P.S. You may get the police involved, I'm sure you're already planning on calling Carl. They won't be much help but you use whatever you want to hep you find your sunshine. Not that it'll matter in the end.

I stood there with wide eyes and shaking like crazy. _'He has Justin. He's going to hurt Justin. He has Justin.' _those thoughts kept repeating in my head. I felt a hand gently be placed on my shoulder, "Bri, what's the note say?" Mickey asked and I just shook my head and fought back tears that threatened to come. Mickey carefully took the note from me and read aloud to everyone. Hearing the words repeated helped the tears win and they began to fall. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

I felt arms go around me and looked up hoping to see Justin only to see Mickey with tears in his eyes too. I sobbed harder and leaned on him and cried into his chest. I felt my stomach do flips and I quickly leaned from Mickey and threw up what was in my stomach. "Oh, Bri." I heard Mickey say as he rubbed my back and continued to cry himself. I looked at the others and saw tears in all their eyes and I leaned back into Mickey.

I felt myself falling into unconsciousness slowly. As the world went black the last thing I remembering hearing was my own voice.

"Justin."

**AND THERE YOU GO! LIKE I SAID I'VE NOT SEEN ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS ONE BUT IT MIGHT BE OUT THERE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHEN I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT'LL PROBABLY BE TOMORROW!:) AGAIN, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE BEGINNING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Search Begins

**WARNING: I don't own QAF sadly:( I really wish I did though!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised I'm posting again today and I might post another one shortly after this one depending on my mood:) nothing I can think of that I need to warn you about for this chapter but be prepared just in case lol:) oh, and I fixed Michael's nickname. It's now spell Mikey:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Letters

**Dreams**

Chapter Two: The Search Begins

Justin's POV:

_'Ugh my head! It feels like I got bashed again! What happened?' _I thought to myself groaning in pain as I sat up and held my head. I felt something wet and pulled my hand back to see blood. _'Great, I really WAS bashed again! Luckily it doesn't seem to bad, just hurts like hell.' _I thought and slowly looked around to see where I was.

_'The last thing I remember was walking outside to the dumpster and was about to head back inside when I heard someone come up behind me.' _I thought. My eyes widened when I realized what happened. "I was kidnapped?!" I said aloud and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard laughing coming from behind me. I quickly jumped up and turned to face the laughing person. Only to get the shock of my life.

"Stockwell?" I asked he disbelief. He laugh and smiled creepily at me making me instinctively step back some. "Glad to see you remember what I look like. The last time I saw you was at Kinney's place laying naked on the floor with posters bashing me around you!" he finished, his voice had gotten louder with each word and he was screaming by the end. My worry deepened when he mentioned Brian.

"Where's Brian?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Stockwell smiled and shook his head, "Kinney's not here. He's safe at the diner, probably found my little gifts I left by now." he said smiling evilly. Despite my situation I couldn't help but feel relieved Brian wasn't here too. That's when my brain caught up with his words. "What 'gifts' did you leave him?" I asked and he laughed again, _'This guy really likes to laugh and smile all creepy.' _I thought to myself then went back to listening to him, "I just left him a nice little note and small thing of your blood from that wound of yours." Stockwell said pointing at my head. My eyes widened in fear. Brian's never been good with seeing my blood since prom, he can barely get through doctor check ups and, when tricked, our HIV check ups! Seeing that probably's killed him.

"Ah yes, I know of Kinney's little fear of seeing your blood. I know of the bashing that happened at your prom as well." He said and I snapped my head to look at him, "How do you know about that?" I asked and he laughed, "Well, besides being a cop at the time and it being on the news for like a day, I've done some research. You didn't really think that I just saw you and decided to take you, did you?" He asked my eyes widened in understanding, "That's right, I've been following you and Kinney, mainly you, for two two months now. I knew what I was doing and planned it all out. I knew when it would be a good time to take and how long I'd have before Kinney came running to find you." he said and I took it in and thought for a moment.

"So, you planned on taking me, why?" I asked though I was pretty sure of the answer, and it scared me. "You should already know why I took you. I took you because Brian was the main reason I lost the campaign and everything I held dear! So, I sought revenge and I knew taking you would be the perfect kind. You'll be here for two months while Brian tries to find you in time." he said smiling evilly. I gulped and this time I couldn't hide my fear, "On time?" I asked and he just nodded his head. "If he doesn't find you within these two months, well, he'll be looking for a body at that point." he said and a backed up until I hit the wall in fear. He laughed and went to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait, why wait two months? Why not kill me now?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me, "Because that would be to easy, you and I are going to have 'fun' each day you're here. Plus, it took two months for me to lose everything, so Brain gets two months to save his." he said and left me shaking as he shut and locked the door.

I sunk down to the floor and brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, trying to disappear into the wall.

_'I'm scared Brian, please hurry.' _I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

Brian's POV:

I woke up hoping that what had happened was all a dream. But when I saw that I was laying in a booth and the family with tears in their eyes and police everywhere, I knew my wish wasn't granted. I groaned and sat up slowly catching the family's attention. Mikey came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "How you doing Bri?" he asked and I just stared at him, _'Oh, I'm doing great Mikey! Justin was just taken from me but other than that I'm just peachy!' _I wanted to yell but I just couldn't find my voice.

I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder to try and comfort me, "We'll find him Brian. Justin's a smart kid and strong. Stockwell was an idiot for telling us that he'd come here every Friday and leave clues and then told us we could get the police involved. It's Tuesday now, and by this Friday night Justin will be safe again. Just you watch Bri!" He said determinedly. I smiled at him and thanked him before I looked around the diner.

Debbie had clearly closed it because only the family and cops were here. I looked over at Debbie and saw Jennifer and Daphne crying and holding each other. _'The others must have called them shortly after calling the police.' _I thought to myself and turned to see Lindsay and Melanie and Gus coming over to me. The girls had tears in their eyes and had their arms around each other and Gus looked confused but smiled and up to me when he saw me.

"Daddy!" he yelled and climbed into my lap and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go of him. "Daddy, why are all these policemen here? And why are you sad daddy? Please don't be sad." the four year old said and smiled up at me and hugged me again. I gave him my best smiled and hugged him back.

"Daddy's sad because of why the policemen are here." I whispered and he looked even more confused, "Why are they here daddy?" he asked and looked around the diner looking even more confused. He looked back at me, "Where Papa Justin?" he asked and my heart shattered even more and the girls started to cry a little harder.

"We don't know where Papa is Gus." I said trying not to sound to sad, _'How do you tell a kid that his other daddy was kidnapped and was probably being hurt as we speak and probably won't ever come back?' _I asked myself and felt Gus climb off my lap and smiled at me, "I find Papa and bring him here! Papa can make everyone happy!" he said happily and took off to try and find his Papa. I broke down at my sons words and the girls came and hugged me tightly.

"We'll find him Bri, we'll find him." Linds whispered in my ear. I could do nothing but nod my head and cry as they tried to comfort me. But the only one who could is the reason for these policemen being here. "How do I tell Gus that his Papa was taken?" I whispered and Mel answered, "You won't. Linds and I will, you can be there if you want but I won't have you do something that's going to kill you even more inside." she said and I looked at her in shock. Since the campaign, Mel and I had come to a sort of truce and were trying to be civil with each other. But I didn't think we were close enough now for her to say something like that to me.

"Thank you Mel, Linds, I don't think I would've been able to handle it." I said and felt their arms tighten. Just then Gus came back looking a little sad, "Daddy I can't find Papa." he said and looked at the three of us for an answer. I looked away, unable to take the look on his face and felt Mel leave my side and pick up Gus. "Do you know where Papa is Mama?" he asked Mel and she shook her head and looked to me and Linds.

Linds gave my shoulder a squeeze before walking over to them and the girls sat across from me in the booth with Gus between them. "Gus honey, Papa isn't here." Linds started and he looked at her, "Where is he?" he asked and Mel answered running a hand through his hair, "We don't know baby. That's why all these policemen are here. Someone took Papa and won't give him back." she said gently and Gus had tears in his little eyes.

"Why won't they give him back? He's ours." he asked and I broke down then. Gus looked at me and he must have figured out that the situation was very bad from my reaction because he started to bawl then. Mel and Linds tried to calm him down, but it was hard since they too were sobbing.

The diner doors opened then and Ben and Hunter came in. Ben had a protective hold on his adopted son and Mikey hugged both of them tightly and also placed a protective arm around Hunter when he let go. Clearly thinking he'd disappear to if they let him go. I got up and went to the bathroom and fell to the floor and cried.

_'Why did the bastard have to take him' _I thought and felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up into Emmett's face and saw tears there but also determination and murder there. "I know this is hard but Justin needs you. Be strong for him and find him, then we'll kill the son of a bitch!" he said determinedly and coldly. I looked at him in shock then whipped the tears away and looked at him with the same amount of determination and murder in my owns eyes.

He helped me up and I walked out and went straight to Carl. "So, how are we going to find my Sunshine and the son of a bitch?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "We'll start in Liberty Avenue and work our way through the rest of the city. But I must warn you. There's a good chance of us not finding him in time. Even though he's risking to come here every Friday at the same time and letting us be involved, he was the best in the field and if he doesn't want to be found then he won't be. He probably won't even bring the clues himself." Carl said and I just looked at him.

The bastard took Sunshine! That's why we'll find him. He took my baby and that was his biggest mistake. I won't rest until he's in my arms again!" I said and the family looked at me in shock before they all smiled and voiced their agreements. Carl smiled and nodded at me.

"That's our Brian." he said and I gave my signature smirk.

"Now, let's hunt the bastard down."

**And there's chapter two! I might post chapter three today too, but I don't know yet:) hope you guys still like it:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Clue

**WARNING: QAF isn't mine:( and I really hate saying that:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! I decided to warn you now that there will probably be a lot of time skips in this story. Also, I will warn you before each chapter that has a graphic scene in it. Not all of them will so I'll warn you in them. Like this one, it'll have a graphic scene in it. I think that's all for now.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Letters

**Dreams **

Chapter Three: The First Clue

FRIDAY AROUND 5:30 IN THE EVENING

Justin's POV:

"I think that'll be enough for today. I have to go and get ready to leave the first clue for your boyfriend." Stockwell said laughing as he left me alone in my cell. I've only been here for three days but it feels like years. My entire body was in pain and I was barely awake. Stockwell had used a knife this time. He cut both shallow and deep, but not deep enough for me to bleed to death. He had cut something into my left side but I was in to much pain to move to see what it was.

_'Please Brian, hurry up and find me. I'm cold and scared and I want to go home.' _I thought to myself fighting to stay awake a little longer. I didn't want to sleep, my nightmares were back full force. Only this time, Stockwell and Hobbs were in them.

Even though I wanted Brian to find me I was a little worried for tonight. _'What if Brian does something stupid and gets himself hurt, or worse, in the same position I'm in now.' _I thought to myself while also wondering what kind of clues Stockwell was planning to leave. He took my ripped up, bloodied shirt this time so I'm guessing he's either taking it to make me more cold, to leave it for Brian, or both. I've also heard him laughing and saying something about a bridge of some kind.

I was quickly losing the battle to stay awake because of the pain so I moved slowly onto my least hurt side, moaning in pain as I did so. _'If I'm in this much pain after just three days, I don't honestly think I'll survive by the end of these two months.' _I thought and gave into sleep, knowing I'd be waking up screaming and another beaten within the next two hours.

Brian's POV:

THE LOFT AT 6:00

"Bri sit down and try to calm down. We still have four and a half hours before he leaves the clue. At least try to eat something when Michael gets here with the food." Em said and I stopped pacing to look at him. He, Mikey, Ben and Hunter and moved into the loft Wednesday morning and were planning on staying here until we found Justin. I didn't complain about it. I don't think I'd be able to be in the loft by myself right now, not with all the memories here and everything reminding me of Justin.

I sighed and looked at the ground, "I can't calm down Em. What if he doesn't leave a clue and we're never able to find him!" I told him, my voice just above a whisper. I felt him pull me into a hug and whisper in my ear, "We WILL find him. The bastard is going to leave a note, if only because he was a man of his word before all of this. A horrible man, but a man of his word none the less. He said he would leave a clue and he will. And when he leaves it, we'll find Justin." he said and I just nodded and pulled away and smiled at him.

Truth be told, I don't really like anyone but Mikey and Justin seeing me as vulnerable as I am now, but Emmett's become a good friend over the years and an even greater one these last three days. Like me, he took off work until we found Justin. He said it was because he wanted to be there for me and help me and the police look for Justin during the day while the others worked until they joined us at night. I couldn't honestly blame the others for wanting to still work. Mikey looks at Justin like a young brother, same for Ben while Hunter looks at Justin like an Uncle. Debbie looks at him, like the rest of us, as one of her own. Mel and Linds also see him as a younger brother and Gus sees him as 'Papa.' It hit them hard too when we found out Justin was taken and I know they're trying to use work as away to detract themselves for awhile.

Emmett was like me and couldn't think of nothing else but finding Justin, which is why we both took off work until he was safe and back where he belongs, namely my arms.

Just then the doors opened and Mikey, Ben, and Hunter all piled in carrying food for all of us from the diner. we ate in silence mostly and when we were done we left the trash where it was fr the time being and moved to the living room to plan for tonight. "So are we going to have someone hide near the dumpster and jump out at him when he comes and make him take us to Justin?" Hunter asked and I shook my head.

"No, he'll probably be expecting something like that and will be prepared for it. Plus, if he weren't expecting it and we failed to get him, I don't want to give him a reason to kill Justin any earlier than he plans to." I said and we all shivered at the thought. "Right, so what's the plan then?" Mikey asked and I looked at the coffee table in thought.

"Well I was thinking, and I know this'll sound beyond cheesy, that we have Carl have a sniper on the build that has a clear view of the dumpster and when we see Stockwell he could shoot him with a tranquilizer and we could tie him up and make him tell us when he wakes up." I said finally looking up at the others. They were all staring at me quiet before they started to laugh, it wasn't a full-hearted laugh, but it was a laugh none the less.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed that they were laughing at a time like this. When they calmed down enough to talk Mikey looked at me, "Sorry Bri, it's just that that plan makes me think of my comics and how the characters would think of something like that." he said and smiled a little. Even though it made me slightly annoyed and embarrassed, I was glad to see that they could all at least laugh and smile a little still. It just proved that Stockwell had not broken us like he wants to.

"Well then you think of something." I told him and gestured for him to go on. He was quiet for a minute before shaking his head sadly. "I can't think of a good plan that'll work." he said and looked at his lap and Ben pulled him closer to him to comfort him. We were all quiet again thinking of a plan that would guarantee us getting Justin back tonight. All of a sudden Em squealed making the rest of us jump and look at him confused.

"What is it Em?" Ben asked and he smiled at him. "I think I might have a plan that'll work." he said and began to explain his plan. The more he said, the more the rest of us smiled and started to feel more hopeful than we have in three days.

"Em my good man," I said smiling at him, "I think that just might work." I said and he smiled at me and began to give us all our jobs and called Carl to explain the plan to him. Carl liked it to and told us to meet him at the diner at 8:30 and we'd get ready for tonight and hung up. We all looked at each other and got up and headed to the door. _'It wouldn't hurt to be an hour early.' _I thought to myself and gripped the steering wheel tighter the closer we got to the diner.

DINER 8:30

Emmett's POV:

Just as Carl had promised he walked through the diner doors at 8:30 and walked over to us. "Let's wait for the others to get here so we can fill them in." he said and we nodded in agreement. I looked over at Brian and couldn't help the sympathy that came when I looked at him. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and it was obvious he hadn't eaten much either. I think he's had a total of four meals the last three days. He's paler than normal and looks like he's lost. He maybe determined to get Justin back, but that's the only think helping him function.

Instinctively at the thought of Justin I looked around the diner to see him and talk to him only to get struck with sadness and pain when I remembered where he was. _'Baby wherever you are, I hope you're at least alive still. I know at this point there's no point in hoping you're unharmed as well, but I hope you're alive. I don't think the family could take it if we lost our Sunshine, and I think Brian would die with you.' _I thought sadly. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the diner doors open and the rest of the family coming in.

"Where's Gus?" Brian asked and I looked around and noticed he wasn't here. I looked at the girls and waited for one of them to answer. "Daphne offered to watch him tonight since she's staying with Jenifer and Molly. They didn't want to be here in case it didn't work and Debbie offered to stay tot help with Gus and comfort the girls. I don't think they wanted to get disappointed." Mel said sadly and Brian nodded his head in understanding and got a far off look. I gently nudged him with my foot under the table to bring him out of his thoughts. He shook his under slightly and gave me a little smile in thanks and turned back to Carl as he explain the plan to the others.

"It sounds like it'll work, but isn't it a little risky for both us and Justin?" Linds asked in concern. "Yes it will be a risk, but I'd say it's worth it to get Sunshine." I said firmly and she looked at me for a second before nodded and looking at Carl with determination. "He's right, this is worth the risk. What do you want me and Mel to do?" she asked and Carl smiled at her.

"The only thing I need you girls to do is each of you stand at both entrances to the alley in case he enters one way and tries to escape the other. That way someone's there to slow him down no matter what. You two are to hide obviously and there will be police around so you two will be safe." he said and the girls nodded and walked away to plan on who's going where and the best places to hide at those spots.

Carl turned to Hunter then, "I amuse you already know your job?" he asked and Hunter nodded and stood a little straighter and answered, "I'm going to hide in the alley too. Only I'll be a little closer to it than the girls and if I see a chance then I'm to try and knock him out without him seeing me. If I can't, then I'm to try and slow him down by making noises that sound like he's surrounded and lead him to my dads, Brian and Emmett." he said and Carl nodded and turned to us four, "What about you four?" he asked and Ben answered, "When he comes within our reach we're to take him down and try to force where Justin is out of him and tie him up. If we can't we're to signal you, who will be on the roof with a handful of police officers, and you'll all come down and help us out. There will also be policemen all over liberty avenue just in case he gets out of the alley and we can't get to him." Ben answered and Carl nodded in approval.

It's 10 now so we might want to go ahead and get into our places in case he comes early to try and trick us." he said and we all nodded and headed to our places. _'Hang in there just a little longer Sunshine.' _I mentally told him and stood beside Michael and Brian and waited for the bastard to arrive.

**10:30**

Brian's POV:

The thirty minutes we had to wait were the longest thirty minutes of my life. I was about to call off everything when I saw a figure enter the alley. _'Finally, Stockwell arrives!' _I thought to myself the four of us knelt to the ground and I looked up at Carl who nodded at me and looked back at Stockwell. Stockwell walked up to the dumpster and taped the clue onto it. Hunter must've seen an opening because he went quietly up behind the figure and raised a fist to knock him out. Only Stockwell turned quickly and pushed Hunter to the ground hard and started to run towards Mel. Mel got out of her hiding spot and tried to trip him but he was faster and turned and started to head to Linds with Mel chasing him. Linds came out and went to hit him with a wooden board but he dodged and turned once again and this time he ran towards us with the girls chasing him to keep him coming this way.

The four of us got ready and when he came close enough Em jumped on him and tackled him to the ground and fought to pin him. However, he kept moving and trying to hit Em so the rest of us came and helped. Carl and the other officers quickly came down to help too. After about a minute of us struggling we were able to pin him down, but still needed at least six of us on him to keep him down while someone went to get cuffs and rope to hold him. When he was cuffed and his ankles tied it was then that we noticed that he was wearing a mask.

"Why would Stockwell wear a mask when all of us know what he looks like?" Mikey asked and I shook my head saying I didn't know. I turned to Carl to ask what he thought when Stockwell started to laugh. "Are you people so stupid to not figure out that I'm not Stockwell?" he asked and we all looked at him in shock. All of us angered at this point, Carl went over and harshly ripped the mask off.

I saw red and started to run at the bastard before I knew what I was doing. Just before I reached him I felt Emmett and Ben holding me back. I started to struggle and scream to the bastard who was still laughing. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed which only made him laugh harder and louder. he looked at me and smiled.

"What are you going to do? Hit me in the head with a baseball bat like a did the fag Taylor?" Chris Hobbs asked and laughed again. I growled and started to struggle more. "Brian calm down now! If you attack him while he can't defend himself then you might go to jail and that won't help Justin!" Emmett yelled at me but I didn't listen and kept trying to get at Hobbs.

"If Brian were to attack now, I know me and all the men here will say that it was self defense. And even if he tries to say other wise it'll be a large group of officers words against just his. They'll take our side easily." Carl said and Emmett and Ben looked at each other before letting me go and I ran full force at Hobbs and punched in the face breaking his nose. I hit on him for a few minutes, letting all my anger out from him, Stockwell, and this whole damn situation before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mikey staring at me.

"As much as I love seeing this bastard get what he deserves, we need him conscious enough to be able to answer our questions and go to jail where he already should be." Mikey said looking at Hobbs with such hatred that if looks could kill I'm sure Hobbs would be dead now. _'Fucking prick deserves it to!' _I thought as I growled and harshly pushed Hobbs to the ground and left him in a bloody mess. If you were to look at him now you wouldn't know it was Hobbs. Both his eyes were black and swollen and he had at least four missing teeth and his lips were busted in three different places. His ribs were probably fractured or broken and his nose was defiantly broken and he might have a concussion. I looked at Carl breathing hard and he nodded at me and harshly picked the prick up and got into his face.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're working with Stockwell!" Carl asked coldly. Hobbs gave a wheezy laugh and smiled as best as he could, "I agreed to work with him when he came to me because he offered me a chance to beat on Taylor. I was actually going to when I got back from leaving the clue. I planned on showing him the bat again too." he said evilly and smiled at me. "BASTARD!" I yelled and Emmett, Mikey, Ben and Hunter, who had a bandage around his upper right arm from being pushed to the ground hard, had to hold me back. Carl smack Hobbs and Hobbs looked back at him. "Where's he holding Justin?" he asked and Hobbs just smiled.

"You're already going to jail for along time, don't make it longer by not telling us where he is!" Carl screamed in his face but Hobbs just kept smiling. "Get this fucking piece of shit out of here!" Carl yelled to the nearest office and literally threw Hobbs at the poor man who stumbled when he caught him. When Hobbs was in the police car and being driven away the boys finally let me go and I went to the nearest wall and punched it until my hand was nothing but red all over. I felt a gentle hand being placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Linds staring at him. I panted a few times before I took deep breaths to try and calm down and stop shaking. A police officer came over and wrapped my hand and I walked over to the forgotten dumpster and took the clue off and opened it.

Brian, Brian, Brian. You really shouldn't have tried to make a plan to capture me. Even though Hobbs is gone I still have others working with me that will be delivering the clues. All you did tonight was make sure Justin's next session was more intense than the others. I hope you're happy with yourself.

Now for the clue. If you look under the dumpster I had Hobbs leave you a little present that Justin wanted to have. If you want to find your Sunshine, then you must come to the place where the sun is the brightest... The next have of the clue will be given to you next Friday at 10:30 still.

Love,

Stockwell

P.S. If you try what you did tonight next Friday, I will kill Justin and give him back to you in pieces. Understand?

By the end of the letter I was shaking again and I felt my stomach do flips. "Bri?" I heard Em asked behind me. I shook my head and handed him the letter and knelt down as he read it out loud and reached under the dumpster. When I felt something I grabbed it and pulled it up.

What was in my hands made go on all fours and throw up everything that was in my stomach. "Bri! What is it?! What's wrong?!" I heard Mikey ask as he came up behind me and rubbed my back. I shook my head and leaned on him when I was sure I was done throwing up and held the object tighter to me.

"Bri, let me see it." Mikey said and I shook my head and held it tighter to me. "Brian Kinney, let me see it." Mikey said gently but firmly. Slowly I handed him the object and heard him gasp and move me so he could throw up as well, only he dropped the object unlike me. Ben rubbed Mikey's back as he threw up and Em bent down and picked up the object.

The second he knew what it was he was holding he gasped and started to sobbed right there. "For God's sakes people what is it that has you guys this way?!" Carl asked and took it from Emmett and just stood there in shock.

He turned to the others and held it up to them. "I think Justin's more hurt than we hoped for." he said sadly as everyone else started to sobbed. I turned and looked at the thing in Carl's hand and stood up and slowly went to Carl and took it from him and held it close as I sank to the floor and sobbed harder than I ever had.

I sobbed because the thing in my hand was a ripped up, very bloodied shirt that my baby was wearing the night he was taken.

**OK, I hope you guys don't care that it was really long and I hope you guys are still into it! I bet half of you never saw this coming did you?! HA! i'm just that good lol:p anyways, so I lied about it being graphic and I'm sorry about that. Truth be told I was going to have a torture scene but I don't think that'll happen until the next chapter. I still have to get used to the idea of actually being graphic about hurting Justin who everyone loves! I may post again tomorrow but I have to work so it might be Thursday that I post next. Again, hope you guys still like it and I'm sorry if the length bothered you guys! Oh, ya, sorry about all the cussing but let's face it, I'm writing a QAF fanfic and Lord knows this family cuss like there's no tomorrow! Lol:p**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS! IT"S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**It's been brought to my attention by an extremely rude person that I may have deleted some of your guys reviews. I would like to let you know that it was an honest mistake. I read them through my actually email and I delete emails after I delete them. I don't know if that's the cause of it but if it is I did not delete your reviews to be rude. And if I have I am very sorry and promise to pay more attention in the future. I'm still getting used to this site and how it works so if I do make a mistake and you notice, please let me know (NICELY!) and how I can fix it and/or how to work it. To those that I may have deleted I have read the reviews and I thank you for them. A lot of them were sweet and made me smile and I appreciate them:) to the person that was extremely rude to me. I could care less if you think I'm a great writer or not. I've told people in my first story and I believe on my profile that if you like my stories and you review nicely and offer HELP, then I'm very happy to have made you happy and I'm very glad you enjoy them. If you don't like my style or my stories, then keep your rude opinions to yourself and don't read them. Honestly it's that simple. If you leave a rude review it makes YOU look like the idiot not me. **

**As I've said I am truly sorry if I have deleted a review of yours. I did not mean to at all if I have. And I understand if it made you quit reading my stories and I don't hold it against you at all. And if you want to review again I promise not to delete them, at least intentionally, and if you're a guest I will find a way to let you know I've read them. If you want my email address let me know and I'll find a way to get it to you. I would put it on my profile but I don't think that's a safe idea. Not that you guys would do anything, I'm just being cautious. Rude people may leave me and my stories alone. Nice people that review for fun or to help me are more than welcome. **

**I once again apologize if I've deleted you at all. And once again to the extremely rude person that brought it to my attention. If you review like that again I don't care if you're a guest or not I WILL find away to report you. So save us both the time and just leave me alone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: One Month Mark

**WARNING: QAF sadly isn't mine:'( **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank all of you for your understanding about the review stuff and for sticking by me:) especially Predec2 and RoguesMum:) for jaspersgirl21 you're review wasn't mean. I know the difference between being mean and trying to be helpful and I know you were trying to be helpful:) I've also decided to not be GRAPHIC in this story when it comes to Justin. Obviously to describe his wounds and how he got them have to be graphic, but I don't think I'll have a torture scene that's graphic. I love Justin to much to be able to do that in detail lol. If you guys want a graphic scene let me know and I might put one in. Other than that I don't think there's anything else to say. ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Letters

**Dreams **

Chapter Four: One Month Mark

Emmett's POV:

One Month. That's how long it's been since Justin was taken. During that time we've gotten no where near finding him and we've gotten three more clues since the first one. Brian's not been doing so good since he pulled Justin's shirt out from under the dumpster. He carries it with him everywhere. It's starting to worry the family and we've tried to get him to throw it away or to at least put it down, but all he does is lash out and hold it closer to him.

_'I don't think Brian's gonna make it two months. He's starting to wake up screaming from nightmares.' _I thought to myself as I looked over at Brian who was leaning over the dinning room table trying to figure out what the clues mean. So far none of us have been able to figure them out. Even the police who have their own copies that Brian gave them.

I sighed and got up and walked over to Brian. "Figured anything out yet?" I asked gently to not startle him. He turned to me and looked at me with dull eyes and shook his head slowly. "No nothing yet." he said and looked back at the clues. I nodded sadly and walked to where I could see the clues myself. The clues were scattered around the table so it was easier for us to see them at once as well as separately.

Clue One: If you want to find your Sunshine, then you must come to the place where the sun is the brightest.

Clue Two: Stand on the bridge and think tall.

Clue Three: Run down until you can't anymore and make a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob.

Clue Four: run as straight as you can and beware of the monster in the shadows.

Looking at the clues again always made my head hurt. None of them made since! I sighed and looked back at Brian who was looking at each clue and studied them, as if he were begging them to start making since. "Bri, when's the last time you ate?" I asked noticing how baggy his clothes looked. He shook his head but didn't answer. I sighed and pulled my phone out.

"Hey Em." Michael's voice came and I sighed again.

"Hey Mikey. Could you bring us some dinner home?" I asked and I heard him sigh too.

"He's still not eating." It wasn't a question. I looked back at Brian then got an idea.

"Mikey, when do Ben and Hunter usually show up?" I asked him and I could sense his confused gaze through the phone.

"Em, you know Ben gets to the loft at around 5:30 and Hunter should be getting to the comic store any minute now and he comes home with me at 7. Why do you ask?" I asked and I looked back at Brian.

"I think it's time for us to try and have a family meal." I said getting Brian's attention. He snapped his head to me and looked at me with a mixture of shock and anger. I brushed off his look and waited for Mikey to get over his own shock.

"Em, as much as that sounds fun, I don't think the family could get through the meal without..." he cut off not being about to say it. During the month the family has slowly fallen into a depression. Brian's being the worst of all of us. We've tried a family meal once, and it ended with us all in tears and Brian running out the door.

"I know Mikey, but I think it's something Justin," Brian flinched at his name and I looked sadly at him, "Would want us to still do. If only to prove to Stockwell he's not broken us and we're still fighting." I finished and Michael was quite for a minute. I heard him sigh and he finally spoke, "I'll call Ma and see if she'd be willing to bring food over to the loft for the family and I'll call the others. Em, I really do hope you're not expecting this to end well." he said and it was my turn to be quite.

"We can make it work for HIM." I said as to not hurt Brian anymore. I could hear Michael fighting back tears as he spoke, "You're right. I'll call Ma and the others, help Brian get ready for tonight." Michael said and hung up.

I placed my phone on the counter and went back to Brian. "Bri, you heard the plan. Let's get you ready for tonight." I said and placed a gentle hand on Brian's shoulder and tried to lead him to the bedroom. However he refused to move, "I can't Em. I have to figure out these clues before Friday. Maybe we can get HIM back before then." he said in a whisper, he only ever talked in a whisper now.

I sighed and pulled him again, this time getting him to move and we headed for the bedroom. "Bri, Friday is in two days. As much as I would love to be able to say we'll find HIM by then, I don't think we will. But maybe this clue will be the clue that helps us." I said trying to get some form of a smile or emotion other than lost and anguish. It didn't work though, he just looked at me with those dull eyes before he looked back at the floor.

"Come on, it's only 2 in the afternoon. Why don't you lay down and take a nap, you've not slept in three days." I said and that made him look at me in fear. He had started to get nightmares about a week and a half after we got the first clue. He barely sleeps because of them.

"I know you're worried that you'll have a nightmare, but you need to try and get some sleep. It's not healthy to get no sleep." I told him and he nodded slowly and looked back at the ground. I gently pushed him onto the bed and covered him up with the blanket. When I looked back at him he was already sound asleep. I smiled sadly at him and quietly made my way back to the table and looked at the clues.

I stared at the for about half an hour before it hit me. I literally slapped myself on my head and walked over to my phone and called Carl.

"Hello this is Carl." he said and I got right to the point.

"Carl, it's Em. I've called about the clues." I said and heard him sigh. See, the whole family had copies of the clues so we could all help try and figure them out. Carl got at least three calls a day about them from us.

"Em, I want to find Justin as much as you guys do, but you guys calling me about the clues everyday isn't going to bring him home any faster." he said gently but I just kept on talking, "Actually I called to say that I may have figured out the clues." I said and I knew I grabbed his attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, and it made me feel like a total idiot afterwards and I hit myself in the head for it, but has anyone tried to place the clues together? you know, like see if his giving us pieces of one big clue?" I asked and the line was silent for a minute before I heard Carl hit himself in the head too.

Justin's POV:

**I woke up feeling warm and safe for the first time in what felt like forever. I looked up and smiled brightly when I saw Brian staring at me and smiling. **

**"Morning Sunshine, sleep well?" he asked and I nodded still smiling at him. I laid my head back down and cuddled closer and sighed contently when I felt Brian's arms tighten protectively around me.**

_**'I hope I'm not dreaming again.'**_** I thought to myself even though a part of me that knew I was, there was a part of me that didn't want to accept I was. **

**"I love you Bri." I whispered and looked back up at him. He smiled brightly and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. **

**"I love you too Sunshine."**

I woke up with a start and looked around hoping that I hadn't been dreaming, that I really was safe and in Brian's arms. I sob broke from my throat when I realized I had been dreaming. My sobs turned to groans when the pain caught back up with me.

I had been here a month, at least that what Stockwell told me. There's barely any of my skin that doesn't have a bruise and/or scar on it. I looked at my left side at the 'S' Stockwell had carved and burned into my body that first week I was here. That first Friday was probably the worst I've had while here. And the sad part is is that I don't even know WHY that was the worst one as of yet. That night after he had finished and left I had thought he was done and had rolled onto my right side. That was a big mistake on my part because the neck thing I knew I felt burning pain on my side. I had screamed for what felt like forever when he family took the hot 'S' branding rod **(that's the name of those things right? I'm having a blonde moment lol:p). **That way even if his carved 'S' healed and didn't scar, I'd always have his mark no matter what.**_  
_**

I shivered at both the cold and the memory of that night. I knew some of my cuts were infected and that I had lost a lot of weight. Stockwell only fed and gave me enough water to survive but no more than that. What's worse is that since he took my shirt and didn't leave me a blanket or anything, I think I'm getting sick.

_'I honestly doubt I'll survive another month.' _I thought sadly and looked up at the window. It was the only means of light so it got pretty dark and cold at night. _'Where are you Brian? I'm starting to lose hope.' _I thought and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as best as I could and drifted off into what would be a sleep filled with nightmares this time.

Brian's POV:

AROUND 5 IN THE AFTERNOON

I woke up surprised that I didn't have a nightmare and felt more refreshed than I had in a month. _'Guess being forced to sleep helps keep nightmares away so let you get rest. I must thank Em when I see him.' _I thought to myself and got up and slowly made my way to the bathroom to go and get a shower.

Thirty minutes later I came out feeling even more refreshed and enjoying the feeling of being well rested. I walked out into the rest of the loft and saw Emmett sleeping on his cot. Feeling guilty for making him, Mikey, Ben and Hunter all take care of me I decided to let him sleep until the family was close to arriving and went back to the clues.

Only to see that Em had rearranged them. Curious, I looked and noticed that it looked like he was trying to fit them together. I hit myself on the head for not thinking about that sooner. _'Of course he's make it something that obvious. He probably knew we'd be working hard to try and get Justin home to even think of the most obvious thing about the clues.' _I thought to myself and flinching a little at thinking HIS name. Just thinking it makes my heart shatter even more, if that's even possible.

I sat in the chair Em had pulled up and picked up where he left off.

About an hour later I heard Em start to wake up though I didn't look at him, I just kept trying to get the clues to fit together somehow. _'But maybe this clue will be the clue that helps us.' _I heard Em's voice in my head and that's when it clicked. I looked at Em and gave him a small smile, the first one in a month. "These clues probably won't fit until we get the next one." I said and laughed a little at Em's shocked look.

"OK, I must be dreaming. The Brian Kinney I helped into his bed was emotionless and hasn't smiled in a month much less laugh!" Em said and I laughed a little harder and smiled at him. "Well, that Brian Kinney has finally found the hope he needs to see his Sunshine again." I said and he smiled at me and looked at the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner! The family will be home in an hour and I look like this! I hope I have enough time to get somewhat decent at least!" he yelled and rushed to the bathroom. I couldn't stop the laugh that came and I laughed for about five minutes before I was able to breath again. _'Kinda feels good to be able to laugh and smile again.' _I thought and got up when Ben came in.

"Sorry I'm so late, traffic sucked." he said and I smiled at him making him stop dead in his tracks. I laughed and his mouth hit the floor making me laugh harder. He came over and put a hand to my forehead, "Nope not running a fever. So then who are you and what have you done the Brian Kinney I left this morning who looked like he wouldn't be able to find the kitchen in his own home?" he asked and I smirked at him.

"He found hope." I said and Ben smiled as I filled him in. We talked for awhile and right when Em finally came out the rest of the family was filling in. Just like Em and Ben, they were shocked to see me smiling and laughing. Deb even tried to get me to lay down for a few minutes. I just smiled and answered them the same way I did with Em and Ben making them all smile.

We all sat at the table and for the first time in a month we all smiled and laughed as if everything was normal. _'See Sunshine, the bastard hasn't beaten us. We're still smiling and we will find you. Just make sure you don't give up on me.' _I thought to myself and smiled when Hunter kept trying to push Mikey's hand away as he tried to wipe his face off for me making us all laugh.

FRIDAY 10:30 AT NIGHT

Brian's POV:

I had just come back into the diner after getting the note and walked back over to our normal booths with the family crowding around me to see what it said. I opened it and prayed that this would be a piece we needed for the clues we have now.

I see you've finally figured out that the clues are actually one big clue put into pieces. Very good, I'm impressed, I thought it would take longer than this. Oh well, it was fun watching all of you make your brains hurt trying to make since of them by themselves.

Since we're now at the end of the first month and going into your last month to find him, I decided to be nice and give you a BIG clue.

Splish, splash, the people have fun as they play where the sun shines the brightest.

There you go. Now let's see how far you get with this.

Love,

Stockwell

P.S. Justin's not doing so good, you might want to hurry it up a bit.

We all stared at the note in both shock and anger. I felt myself start to shake and I nearly screamed, only Deb put her hand over my mouth and shook her head. I sighed and took deep, calming breaths and she finally let go of my face. I looked up at the family with determination.

This clue helps us with the ones we have now. I'll a copy of it for each of us and we can all work on it and see where we get." I said and they all nodded.

I looked back at the note and held it close. _'Hold on Sunshine. I know you're probably in a lot of pain and are probably wanting to give up. But hold on just a little longer. He gave us a big clue and it's one big step closer to finding you. Please, just hold on baby.' _I thought to myself as I left the diner to make the copies for everyone.

**And there's the fourth chapter! Hope you guys like it!:) I probably will update again tomorrow but I don't know. It honestly depends on if I want to lol:p **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Running Out of Time

**WARNING: I don't own QAF still:'( I'm very sad about that too:( **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to be nice and post one today even though I really didn't want to lol:) there maybe one or two time skips in this one. I also want to warn you that I don't see this story going past ten chapters at the max. however, once you guys read the ending of this story let me know if you guys want a sequel and I'll think of making one. As of right now I have no plans to make a sequel. That's all I needed to tell you guys:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Letters 

**Dreams **

Chapter Five: Running Out of Time

TWO WEEKS LATER

Brian's POV:

**"Brian." I heard of voice calling. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a pure black room with no doors or windows. _'Where the hell am I?' _I asked myself looking around trying to find some form of an exist.**

**"Brian." the voice called again and I whipped my head around trying to find its owner. _'I know that voice anywhere.'_ I thought still trying to find the person.**

**"Justin?" I called out to see if I was right about who it was. Only, I wished it hadn't answered me.**

**"Where are you Brian? Why haven't you come?" he asked and I felt my throat tighten at his words.**

**"I'm sorry Sunshine. We haven't found you yet, but I haven't stopped looking and I won't stop." I told him looking around still trying to see him.**

**"You're running out of time Brian. Please come Brian." he said and I felt tears forming and blinked to try to keep them from falling. "I know baby, but just wait a little longer." I said and my eyes widened when he suddenly appeared. He didn't look hurt but he did look deathly pale, and I didn't like that at all. I walked up and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder to see if I could touch him. When my hand hit solid skin I instantly pulled him into my arms and held him tight.**

_**'I don't care if I'm dreaming or not, it feels so good to hold him again.' **_**I thought to myself and pulled him tighter to me. I felt his arms go around me and hold me just as tightly. I pulled back some and looked at him, he had sad eyes that looked like they were ready to give up. At that thought I pulled him to me again and just held him.**

**"I promise Sunshine, I will find you and bring you home. Just, please, hold on." I told him when I felt something wet on my hands. I pulled one back and looked at it and my eyes widened at what was on it, blood. I pulled Justin back to see that he was covered in blood from head to toe. I looked back at him in horror and he just stared at me sadly.**

**"I told you you were running out of time." **

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked around quickly to see where I was I saw that I was back in my loft and I sighed in relief. Only that relief turned to sadness when I remembered the Justin in my dream. I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking. _'He felt so real in my arms, but so did his blood.' _I thought and covered my face with my hands and cried.

I jumped slightly when I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see Mikey hugging me with Em to my left and Ben sitting behind Mikey and Hunter sitting at the end of the bed, all of them looking at me with concern. I leaned into Mikey and sighed.

"Sorry I woke you guys up. I just had a nightmare is all, go back to sleep." I told them not meeting any of them in the eyes. Mikey pulled me into a tighter hug and I looked up at him when he sighed. "You know we're not going back to sleep Bri, we're not leaving you alone with your thoughts." Mikey said and I inwardly sighed happily. Thanking God they weren't going to leave me alone, on the outside I looked at him sternly before pushing out of his arms and crossing mine and pouting.

They all chuckled and shook their heads. "Well, it's already 7 in the morning, might as well get ready for the day. Especially since today is Friday." Mikey said and we all looked down at that. It had been two weeks since we found out the clues fit together, since then we gained to more clues. What had us all down was that we still hadn't figured out the clues and we only had two weeks left, only two more clues before we either found or lost Justin. _'Just like Justin said, we're running out of time.' _I thought and looked back at the others.

"You and Ben go to work and Hunter, you go to school. Em and I will stay here and try to figure out the clues and yes Mikey we'll call if we figure anything, even the littlest of details, out and call you and the others right away." I told him when I saw him open his mouth. He closed it with a nod and the three of them got out of bed and got ready for the day. Em and I waited until they had left to get ready ourselves so we wouldn't get in their way.

Once we were both ready an hour later we went over to the dinner table and got to work on the clues.

Clue One: If you want to find your Sunshine, then you must come to the place where the sun is the brightest. 

Clue Two: Stand on the bridge and think tall. 

Clue Three: Run down until you can't anymore and make a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob. 

Clue Four: Run as straight as you can and beware of the monster in the shadows. 

Clue Five: Splish, splash, the people have fun as they where the sun shines the brightest. 

Clue Six: Once you've gone straight, make a right and go straight again until you are free.

Clue Seven: Through the door you will find your prize all covered in red. 

"Bri, I really hate these clues. They give me headaches!" Em shouted all dramatic like and I rolled my eyes at him before looking at the clues again. "That's Stockwell for you. Claims to leave you clues to help you, only makes them impossible to understand. But we will figure them out, now, quit complaining and get over here and help me." I said and he side but nodded.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Em went and opened it while I focused on the clues.

"Daddy!" I heard and looked up in time to catch a flying four year old. Gus giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck I laughed and hugged him back and smiled at the girls as they came in. "How've you been Gussy?" I asked and he smiled at me, "I've been good daddy! I made pictures for Papa for when he comes home." he said and I felt my throat tighten.

"I'm sure he'll love them Gus." I said and smiled at him when he giggled. I sat him down and walked over to the kitchen and got a coloring book, plan white paper, and crayons out of a drawer and walked back over to Gus and gave them to him. "Mommy, Mama, and Aunt Em have work to do so why don't you color Papa more pictures." I told him and he smiled brightly and ran over to the coffee table and got started.

I turned back to the girls at that point, "So I'm assuming you girls are here to help with the clues?" I asked and they nodded.

"I actually think I figured out the first part of it." Mel said and that got my full attention. I looked at her in shock, "You think you did?" I asked and she nodded. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the table.

"Show me." I demanded and she quickly nodded and got to work on the clues. After about five minutes she stepped back and smiled at me, "I could be completely wrong on this, since I figured it out at 3:30 in the morning and I was dead tired, but I think that it's at least something we should look into." she said as me, Em, and Linds walked up to the table and looked to the clues she had placed together.

Splish, splash, the people have fun where the sun shines the brightest. If you want to find your Sunshine, then you must come to the place where the sun is the brightest. Stand on the bridge and think tall. Run down until you can't anymore and make a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob. Through the door you will find your prize covered in red... 

"As I said I figured this out when I was dead tired. Plus it's only the first half, we still need at least the one that comes tonight to add the next half to it." Mel said but I wasn't really paying attention because I had turned and pulled her into a tight hug. She stood shocked at first before she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly too.

"Thank you Mel. I think you figured out the first half, it makes to much since for it to not be. It doesn't matter that the other half isn't done. You finally gave us something we can work with and start to narrow places down." I whispered to her and I felt her smile into my shoulder. "Your welcome Bri. I'm just glad I was able to help Justin out by figuring this out." she said as I pulled back, for once not flinching at Justin's name.

I turned to the other two with determined eyes. "Right, Em you call Mikey and the others and tell them to get their asses over here now and explain why. Linds and Mel, you two help me figure out what place he's talking about and Em will join us when he's done calling everyone." I said and they all nodded and we got to work.

_'See Sunshine. We just got one step closer to you, just hold on.' _I thought to myself and got to work.

Thirty minutes later the entire family came barging in the door at the same time almost making some of them fall to the floor. I looked up and laughed at them and shook my head in amusement before looking back to the table. They all fixed themselves and came over to see the clues that Mel had put together. Carl walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good work Mel." he said and smiled at her. She smiled at him before she was surrounded by the rest of the family as they thanked her and congratulated her.

"Alright this isn't the time for a family get together. Right now we need to figure out what place he's talking about." I said and they all nodded and crowded around the table.

"Well they're clearly near water. Since the first sentence starts with splish, splash." Ben said and Carl nodded, "to stand on the bridge and think tall might mean that they're in the tallest building near the body of water and you have the best view of it from this bridge or whatever it is." he said and this time I nodded. "But what does the last parts mean? They make no since even when put in the right order." I said aggravated and sighed and ran a hand threw my hair.

Just then Gus came running up to me with a picture held tightly in his little hand. "Daddy, look at this picture! It's for you." he said as I picked him and he held the picture out to me. I smiled at it thinking how cute it was.

It was a picture of the whole family with me and Justin standing in the front and Gus in front of us. It looked like he had drawn us by a lake or ocean or something like that and couldn't help but think it was a good drawing even for a four year old. _'Justin must've been teaching him before all this shit started.' _I thought to myself then stared at the picture closer and my eyes widened. I looked at Gus and smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Thank you very much for the picture Gus. I'm going to keep this over here with me, is that OK?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yep, I made it for you daddy." he said and hugged me as I put him down and he went back to drawing. I looked at the others and placed the picture on the table and looked at Carl.

"Carl, how many lakes and/or rivers near the Pitts?" I asked him and he thought for a second before answering, "I believe there are three that are all just outside the Pitts, one is about thirty minutes from here. Why?" he asked and everyone looked at me.

_'Splish, splash, the people have fun... Go where it's the brightest...' _I thought and looked up and smiled brightly. "I think I just figured out the place he's at. Or at least, the place he's near." I said and pushed the picture to the middle of the table. The others looked at it for a minute before catching on to my meaning and staring at me with wide eyes.

"You think they've been at one of the lakes this whole time?" Mikey asked and I shook my head, "No, I think they've at the one that's closest to the Pitts. He wouldn't make it on time every Friday if he were at the other two." I said and for the first time in a long time I actually felt like we were going to find Justin, not just HOPING we found him. The others must have been thinking the same thing because they each started to smile and some got tears in their eyes.

"Let's wait for this next clue and then we'll go from there. Tomorrow I'll look up the lakes name and the tallest building near it." Carl said and I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 10:15 already. _'Time flies when you start to get somewhere I guess.' _I thought to myself as we all rushed out the door to get to the diner.

AT THE DINER

Brian's POV:

We got to the diner five minutes before 10:30. None of us wanted to risk being late getting to clue in case it pissed Stockwell off and he did something worse than he probably is to Justin. At 10:28 I started towards the back of the diner and went through the doors that led to the alley. I got to the dumpster at exactly 10:30 and got the clue from the dumpster and walked back in to the family and sat down and opened it as they crowded around me to see it.

So we've reached our two weeks left mark. Time sure flies when you're having fun doesn't it? Anyways, there will be only one more clue after this one. I'll be giving you that entire last week to try and find Justin before Friday at 10:30. If he's not with you by that time two Friday's from now... Well... I don't have to tell you what happens do I? Well, here's the clue.

Once you're through the door that holds your prize, take the silver door and go through it.

I really hope that you've figured out some of the clue by now Brian. I will be very disappointed if you haven't, I don't think I've made them that hard to understand. 

Just remember what I said, there is only one clue left. After that you're on your own.

Love,

Stockwell

P.S. Justin wanted me to tell everyone hi for him. 

I was seeing red by the end of the letter. _'That son of a bitch actually has the nerve to write something like that?!' _I thought to myself and looked at everyone else to see that they had the same looks as I probably had write now.

The look of pure hatred and murder.

I took calming breaths and got out the rest of the clues that I brought with me and placed them in the order that they probably went in.

Splish, splash, the people have fun where the sun shines the brightest. If you want to find your Sunshine, then come to the place where the sun is the brightest. Stand on the bridge and think tall. run down until you can't anymore and make a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob. Through the door you will find your prize covered in red. Once you're through the door that holds your prize, take the silver door and go through it. Run as straight as you can and beware of the monster in the shadows. Once you've gone straight, make a right and go straight again until you're free... 

I stared at the clues in amazement. "We actually figured it out." I whispered still looking at the clues. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Em smiling at me with happy tears in his eyes.

"I told you we would didn't I?" he asked and I smiled at him and looked at the others. _'Sunshine, give me just a few more days. Just a few more days and I'll make you safe again. I promise.' _I thought to myself as I taped the clues we had figured out together while the others talked to Carl about when we'd be able to head to the lake.

"I'll get the info we need tomorrow and after the final clue comes next week we'll leave that Saturday and hopefully have Justin home and safe by Sunday morning." he said and they all smiled.

But none smiled as brightly as I did at that moment.

**And there you go! I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the others. It didn't seem that good to me once I finished it. I hope you guys like it so far! What do you guys think of the clues? Bet a lot of you didn't figure out it's order:p lol:) anyways, I should be posting again tomorrow when I update my Harry Potter story so be on the look out!:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: The Final Clue

**WARNING: I still don't own QAF:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had to work and I've moved this story over to Midnight Whispers so I've not had a lot of time to update lol:) for those that I probably confused the chapter that I had put on here but then deleted was actually for my Harry Potter story, I just accidently clicked on this story lol:p**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Letters 

**Dreams **

Chapter Six: The Final Clue

ONE WEEK LATER

Brian's POV:

It had been a week since we had placed the clues together. It's now Friday, the last Friday we'll get a clue to help find Justin. It also means that we now have one week to find him before it's too late.

The whole family was at the diner waiting for Carl to arrive with the information he's found. He couldn't find anything last Saturday but hadn't quit looking for anything that would help us. When he finally walked into the diner I walked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you've found stuff that'll help us." I begged and he smiled at me making my hopes fly.

"I think I just might have found us something to go on, but let's go join the others before I explain my findings." he said and I nodded eagerly and all but ran to our booths and sat in the open seat by Em. Carl came over and put the folder on the table which I quickly grabbed and opened to see what was inside. "There's a map of the lake along with a picture and the names of the buildings that you can see from it. I don't know if that's what he means by 'tall' because it looks like none of them are much taller than the others, but that's my opinion." he said looking a little disappointed that he wasn't able to figure out a piece of the clue.

"That's OK Carl. You still got all this info for us to look at and try to figure out where Sunshine is. It's only nine in the morning, we have more than enough time to come up with SOMETHING at least." I said in confidence. It's funny, the closer we got to our deadline, the more I feel confident that we'll find him. Not only did we figure out the clues with plenty of time to spare, but we also know that he's holding by the lake just a half hour out of town. _'I have faith we'll find you Sunshine. I just hope you're still holding on and haven't given up yet.' _I thought to myself picking up the map of the lake.

"Crystal Lake? Talk about unoriginal, that sounds like a name you'd hear in a scary movie." Em said making us all laugh at him.

"Why don't you get started on the buildings and quit making fun of the lake's name." I said smirking at him. He stuck his tongue out at me and picked up two pictures and began to compare them and dissect them to try and find something.

I shook my head in amusement and went back to them map. Everyone was looking at different things for hours in complete silence. Around two in the afternoon I looked back at the map from a picture of one of the buildings and noticed something that I hadn't picked up on before.

Dropping the picture and picking the map up to study it closely, I noticed that the lake had what looked to be a board walk of some kind. _'Stand on the bridge and think tall...' _my eyes widened and I stood up quickly making everyone jump out of their focus.

"You OK there Bri?" Mikey asked but I didn't answer him, nor did I look up. I just kept staring at the map in complete shock.

Finally I looked up and saw the worry on their faces. Their worry quickly turned to hope when they saw me slowly start to smile brightly. I turned the map around so everyone had a good view of it and pointed at the board walk. "The bridge in the clue isn't an actually bridge, it's the board walk on this lake. We stand on this and we find the tall thing he's talking about." I told them and each of them gained smiles that would've made Justin proud if he were here.

"Now that we have the 'bridge' down we need to figure out the 'tall' thing. I'm pretty sure now that it's a building and these are the only buildings that can be seen from the lake, so it's has to be one of these." Ben said and I shook my head in disagreement making them all look at me in shock.

"Come on guys think, if he's going to give us the 'bridge' do you really think that he'd pick a building that was one of these? The clue said 'Stand on the bridge and THINK tall,' meaning that whatever it is we'll only be able to see it the clearest from this board walk." I told them and understanding crossed their faces.

"So that means we pretty much have to leave the first half alone for now until we get there. So let's focus on the second half and try to figure it out now so we don't waste anytime down there." Em said and I looked back at the clue to see if I could figure it out.

Splish, splash, the people have fun where the sun shines the brightest. If you want to find your Sunshine, then come to the place where the sun is the brightest. Stand on the bridge and think tall. run down until you can't anymore and make a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob. Through the door you will find your prize covered in red. Once you're through the door that holds your prize, take the silver door and go through it. Run as straight as you can and beware of the monster in the shadows. Once you've gone straight, make a right and go straight again until you're free... 

_'The running part goes with the first part, probably the directions to Justin when we get to wherever Stockwell's holding him; same goes for the black door with a red door nob. I have a hunch about the prize being covered in red but I really hope I'm wrong.' _I thought before looking up at the others and repeated my thoughts.

"What do you think the 'prize covered in red' is Bri?" Linds asked and I looked at her before taking a breath and answering.

"The prize is obviously Justin, and I think the part about him being red is saying that when we find him he'll be badly hurt and bleeding heavy." I said my voice becoming a whisper by the end. Everyone around the table was silent for a few minutes before Deb cleared her throat and took the clue from me and looked at it herself.

"What do you think he means about 'beware the monster in the shadows'?" Deb asked to no one particular.

"He could be referring to himself. Only, he might be calling himself a monster in a positive short of way." Ted answered and we all looked at him weird.

"How the hell do you call yourself, or anyone for the matter, a monster and mean it in a positive way?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"Well, it might not mean it in that way. He might have called himself a monster in the clue in order to make it harder for us to figure out. He might actually be saying to 'beware me because I know the layout and I can easily find you. I hold the power in this situation.'" Ted finished and we all just stared at him in shock.

"You know, that does make a lot of since. By calling himself a monster he, not only confused us, but made it obvious that he holds the power and could kill Justin or any of us at anytime when we're there." Ben said and I nodded in agreement.

_'Son of a bitch just HAD to be smart didn't he?' _I asked myself and looked at the clue again. "The silver door is obviously the way out, and apparently all we have to do to get Justin out of there is run straight until we're outside then take a right and go straight until we're out of there." I thought out loud.

"From here it looks like the clue is finished, so why are we getting another clue? Is there a part that we placed somewhere where it wasn't supposed to?" Mikey asked taking the clue to see if we made an error.

"I don't think tonight is going to be a normal clue. I think that it'll either be a smartass note or maybe a reminder that we only have a week left." I said to the family complete missing Carl's unsure look he gave me.

"Well I have to get back to work now. Brian, Emmett, you two are welcome to hang here if you want while everyone else is at work." Debbie offered and Em and I nodded and voted to stay here since it was already five in the evening.

_'Hopefully I'll have you safe by Sunday morning Sunshine.'_ I thought to myself and picked up a menu to order food.

DINNER AT 10:30 THAT NIGHT

Brian's POV:

I came back into the diner carrying the final clue that would start off our week left count down. Like normal, the second I sit down the family crowds me so that they could all read it when I opened it.

Well Brian, we have come to our week left mark. Figured out what any of the clues mean yet? Probably not. I didn't make them TOO hard you know, I'm sure you're just over thinking them like you do with everything else.

Anyways, let's get back to the final clue.

The final clue isn't a clue at all, it's me telling you that Justin might not even have a week left before he succumbs to his wounds. So even though I gave you a week left, Justin might be giving you a few days to work with.

And you guys think I'M the mean one!

Like I said you probably have a little less than a week left with the way Justin is. 

You might want to hurry.

Love,

Stockwell

P.S. As this will be my last letter to you I wanted to say that these last two months have been so much fun. Wouldn't you agree Bri? I can't wait to see how this'll end! 

"When I get my hands on this bastard I'm going to make sure he dies a very slow, very painful death!" I yelled making the whole diner look at me in fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett staring at me with determined eyes.

"You'll have to get in line Bri, I'm killing this bastard myself!" he declared and I nodded at him knowing full well we'd be taking the son of a bitch out together. I felt another hand on my other shoulder and looked to see Mikey with the same look in his eyes. I smiled up at him and nodded at him and looked at the others and saw the same look in their eyes.

_'You don't have just one fag coming for you Stockwell... You have a family of them coming!' _I thought and glared down at the note in my hands. I turned to Carl then, "When's the earliest we can leave for Crystal Lake?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"When's the earliest you can be ready?" he asked the whole family and we all stood up.

"Now." we all said together and Carl nodded and we all ran out of the diner with Debbie kicking the customers out and closing the diner before getting into Ben's car with Mikey and Hunter and Ted and Em got in the jeep with me. Mel and Linds got in their own car and Carl got in his cop car and led the way with his sirens on and most likely calling for more back up.

I gripped the wheel tighter and urged the jeep to go faster.

_'I'm coming baby, I'm coming.' _

**And there's the sixth chapter!:) sorry if it's not good though:/ there will probably be two more chapters in this one. If you guys want a sequel let me know after you've read the ending and I'll think of making one:) right now my answer is NO sequel, but it can change if you guys really want one lol:p also sorry if it was shorter than the others. I did it on purpose cause the next one's gonna be VERY long!:) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Justin!

**WARNING: Sadly I don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There will be one more chapter after this one! I'm gad you guys enjoyed my story:) so far one person has asked for a sequel, I'll need more than one person asking for it if you guys really want a sequel. ANYWAYS, this chapter will be very long and it'll get graphic at times, it'll also get more depressing before it possibly gets better:p **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Letters

Chapter Seven: Justin!

Mikey's POV:

"Don't worry Michael, we'll find Justin and bring him home." Ben said startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and smiled before reaching over and taking his hand into mine and squeezing it as tight as I could, smiling when I felt him squeeze just as tightly.

"I know we will. We've not come all this way to not bring boy wonder home. I'm just worried about what Brian's gonna do when he gets there." I told him look at the speeding jeep in front of us.

"Why does it matter what he does? Brian, as well as the rest of us, will take that bastard out the most painful way imaginable." Ma said from the back. I turned to face her and smiled a little when I saw Hunter asleep on her shoulder and Ma had an arm around him.

_'I can't imagine what Brian's been through these past two months. I don't think I'd survive if anything like this happened to Hunter, or Ben for that matter.' _I thought before looking back at Ma. "I know that Ma, what I meant was I'm worried he's going to get so out of control that he'll wind up scaring Justin more than the poor kid already is." I told her and she gave me a stern look.

"I don't want you stopping Brian from whatever he decides to do unless you think it'll hurt him and/or Justin, OK." she said and I nodded and looked at Hunter again and turned back to the front.

Thirty minutes later we began to slow down and I looked out the window and saw Crystal Lake. Looking at it I couldn't help but feel my hope grow more than it had in months. When we parked I turned to the back sit and shook Hunter awake. "Hunter wake up, we're here." I said gently and watched as his his fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Dad? Where are we?" he asked stretching and I laughed a little.

"We're at Crystal Lake-" I began but Hunter's eyes widened at the name and he bolted out of the car before I could even get the next would. I looked up and saw him at Ben's side looking ready to run in any direction we told him to.

"Come one! We're this close to finding Uncle Justin! Let's go already!" he said and I shook my head in amusement and Ben laughed and ruffled Hunter's hair. I looked over at Brian and noticed that he looked even more anxious than Hunter did. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled brightly at him.

"Let's go get boy wonder." I told him and he smiled at me and made a beeline to the board walk. I caught up with Ben and Hunter and followed Brian to the board walk. _'Just you wait little bro, we'll have you back and everything will be normal again.' _I thought as we made it to the board walk.

Emmett's POV:

_'We're here baby, give us a few hours and we'll have you back with us in no time!' _I thought taking my place by Brian on the board walk and looked around for the 'tall' thing Stockwell talked about in the clue.

"What the hell did Stockwell mean by 'think tall'?! All I see is the buildings we had pictures of and trees!" Debbie yelled and I couldn't stop the amused smirk that came to my face. I continued to look around before something caught my eye. Turning my attention straight ahead of the board walk I looked carefully and noticed something tall in the distance.

_'Stand on the bridge and think tall...' _I thought and then it hit me. "Bri I think I found it!" I yelled at him forgetting he was standing beside me.

"OW! Geez Em did you really have to shout? I'm standing right beside you!" he said with an annoyed look. I just shrugged it off and pointed to the tall thing.

"Get me back later, look right there straight through the trees. I think that's a building and it's pretty tall to me and we can see it clearly from here." I told him and his eyes widened and he smiled brightly at me.

"Good work Em! No wonder we didn't see it anywhere with the info we have. That's a building in the nearest city!" he exclaimed and we all smiled and ran to the cars. When everyone was in a car we sped off to the city which was no more than a ten minute drive.

Getting to the city was the easy part. Getting to the right building was going to be a challenge. "All the buildings look the same from down here." I said aggravated.

"Maybe if we ask a local they'll know the building we're talking about." Ben said trying to keep everyone together.

"That's not a bad idea Ben." Brian said and looked for the closest, and nicest looking, local walked over to them. "Excuse me sir?" He asked a man who looked to be in his early 50s. He turned and smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" he asked smiling at Brian.

"Could you tell us where the tallest building in this city is and the name of it? We're tourist and we're kinda lost." he lied to the man.

_'Well, it's not a complete lie... We ARE lost and looking for the building.' _I thought before turning back to Brian and the man.

"Oh you mean the Seashore Hotel. That's just around this corner here, the entrance is hard to miss." the man said smiling. Brian smiled back at him.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." he said and we all took off around the corner.

_'Damn that wasn't kidding, that's one hard entrance to miss.' _I thought staring at the doors with a big flashing sign above them blinking 'Seashore' every second.

"Alright we made it to the tall place. What does the rest of the clue mean?" Hunter asked taking the clue from Brian and looking at it. "It looks to be some kind of directions. Let's ask if this place has a basement." Hunter said and ran inside with the rest of us following him.

_'Please, let us be right about this.' _I thought as we made it inside.

Brian's POV:

"Excuse me ma'ma, does this place have a basement?" Hunter asked the lady at the check in counter. She gave him a funny look but answered anyway.

"Yes this place has a basement. It's quit big too, we don't even use half of it and sealed off the half we don't use." she said and looked back at the computer clearly saying, 'I don't like you nor want to talk, leave.'

Hunter turned and smiled at us, "Fifty dollars says that's where he is." Hunter said trying to smirk like me. I gave a smirk myself and ruffled his hair.

"I'll give you fifty for being a big help." I said and he just smiled brighter while his dads hugged on him. I turned to the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. When it came we all filed in and Em pushed the button for the basement. _'Please let him be here. Please.' _I begged as the elevator stopped and opened to reveal and fairly nice looking basement. Not bothering with admiring something so unimportant I turned back to Hunter.

"OK we're in the basement, where do we go now?" I asked him and he looked at the clue.

"The clue says to go down until we can't anymore then take a left, then a right, then another right, and finally another left. Then go through the black door with a red door nob." He said and I nodded and turned left and ran until we could turn right and turned and kept going. At the next two way stop I turned right again and ran a few feet before coming to the final left and turned.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and let the others catch up with me. When everyone was here we began to look for the black door with a red nob. _'Do all the freaking doors have to be black?!' _I asked myself looking at each of them closely.

"Bri I found it!" Mikey yelled and I turned to see him in front of one of the doors and smiled when I saw the red door nob.

"Great job Mikey! Now let's go through and find Sunshine!" I said happily and went to open the door.

Only to find it locked.

"NO! We came all this way and got so far just to be stopped by a fucking locked door?!" I yelled and began to kick the door over and over.

"Brian calm down! You don't want anyone to hear us do you!" Em yelled over the echo the door made every time my foot hit it. I stopped kicking and glared at all of them.

"I don't fucking care anymore! Stockwell take my Sunshine and tortures him for two months then he leaves us fucking clues that barely making any since and when we get to the fucking spot the DAMN DOOR IS LOCKED! So no I don't care if everyone hears us down here!" I yelled. I was shaking and panting hard from anger and sadness and everyone was staring at me in shock.

Mikey started to slowly make his way to me holding is hands up in a submissive way. "Brian please calm down. I know you're pissed, we all are, but I don't think having everyone that can hear us coming down here and getting in our way. Stockwell might have left a key or something to help us get in. Remember what the check in lady said? She said that the part of the basement they don't use is locked up and maybe this is that part. Just calm down and we'll find away to get the door open, OK." Mikey said gently.

By the end of his little speech had felt tears running down my face but I made no move to wipe them away. I looked back at Mikey and nodded saying I understood and began to take calming breaths. When I felt like I was more in control I looked back at the others, "Sorry about that guys. I guess all the shit that's happened so far has finally caught up with me." I said and looked down at the floor. I jumped a little when I felt arms encircle me.

"It's about time you let your feelings about this out. I was getting worried we'd have to drug you in order to get it out of you. No one blames you for what you just did. I'm more than sure we've all hit something these last two months when everything hit us as well. You've let some of your steam out so now you'll be able to focus more. We'll find him and bring him home, that's a mother's promise." Deb said and held me tighter. I brought my arms up and hugged her just as tightly, needing the comfort of a mother. Deb's been my mom more than the bitch that brought into this world.

I pulled back and smiled at her and kissed her cheek before stepping back and looking at Carl. "How can we get into this door if we can't find a key?" I asked and he looked up and closed his eyes in thought. A minute later he looked back at me then at the door.

"The only way I can think of is to lock-pick it." he said and nodded and looked at the others.

"Does anyone know how to lock-pick a lock?" I asked and looked at them all and which of them shook their heads sadly. Hunter however slowly stepped forward with his head bowed.

"You know how to pick a lock Hunter?" Ben asked in shock and we all stared at him with the same expression. He nodded and looked at the girls.

"Do any of you have a bobby pin?" he asked and Linds went straight up to her hair and pulled one out and handed it to him. "Thanks." he said softly and went to the door. A few seconds later the door clicked and he opened it and stood up and handed the bobby pin back to Linds.

"Where'd you learn to do that Hunter?" Mikey asked and Hunter looked at him with sad eyes.

"The same place I learned to be a hustler." and that was the only explanation any of us needed. Ben and Mikey looked ready to kill but I just walked up and placed a hand on Hunter's shoulders.

"That little trick of yours came in handy at a good time." I said instantly making him cheer up and Mikey and Ben calm down slightly. "Now let's go find Sunshine." I said and headed into the door with the family close behind.

looking around it looked like we were in a hallway that had other hallways coming off of it and at the end of it was another black door with a red door nob. "Let's try that door out first then we'll split up and check down these hallways and we'll call if we find anything OK." Carl said and all nodded at him. We hadn't even taken a step yet before we heard someone coming towards us from one of the hallways.

"You got here quicker than I thought you would." came a voice I knew I'd never forget and growled angrily at it.

"Stockwell you bastard!" I yelled and he laughed and stepped out of the hallway closest to us on the right hand side and leaned on the wall the his arms and ankles crossed.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who holds your Sunshine's life in his hands?" he asked in mock sadness which raised my anger more.

"Tell me where the fuck he is NOW!" I yelled and he smirked at me.

"He's through that door down there." he said and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. Instinctively I stepped towards it only to have Stockwell lean away from the wall and stand in front of me.

Now, now, let's wait for a moment here and get caught up with one another shall we?" he asked and I growled at him again.

"Get the FUCK out of my way." I growled and he smirked at me.

"Honestly I'm doing you a favor right now. He's not doing to good and he looks just as bad, I'm saving you from having to see that right away." he said smirking still and I saw red. Before I knew it I had Stockwell pinned to the floor and I was beating the shit out of him.

"He wouldn't be like that if you hadn't taken and hurt him!" I yelled between punches. After awhile I felt hands on both shoulders and looked up to see Em and Mikey staring at Stockwell with murder in their eyes.

"You go to Justin, we'll stay here and have a nice "chat" with Stockwell here." Em said in such a cold voice it made us all shiver.

_'Stockwell's fucked now.' _I thought and smirked down at him before standing up and bolting to the door. When I got to it I turned and enjoyed the show of Em punching any skin he could find while the family kicked Stockwell and yelled as loud as they could at him and cheering Em on. _'I guess these walls are sound proof if people aren't flocking here to see what's the noise about. Wonder if that's why no one heard Justin whenever he screamed in pain.' _I thought and shuddered at the thought of my baby screaming in pain.

I turned to the door and stared at it for a few moments before gulping and slowly opening the door.

The room was pretty much dark except for the window to the left of the room, it let in just enough light to be able to move if you needed to when the door was shut. Looking under the window there was a dirty bed with a small lump on it. Looking at the lump closer my eyes widened and I felt my dinner coming back up when I realized the small lump was my Justin.

Walking slowly over to him I noticed that his back was to me and I could see it was littered in what looked like welts, bruises, and scars. His arm that I could see had both wet and dry blood on it along with more bruises and scars. He clearly hadn't been fed in along while because I could see his shoulder bone popping out and his ribs, even from this angle.

He hadn't moved yet so I assumed he was asleep and stepped a little closer to him. Looking back at his arm that was visible I noticed it looked like he was trying to cover up a wound. Though I couldn't see it, I knew it had to be one of the worst ones if he's trying to keep it covered even in sleep. _'Dear God Sunshine what did that bastard do to you?' _I thought to myself and gently placed a hand on his paler than normal arm and froze to see if he'd move. When he didn't I carefully sat on the bed and rubbed his arm lightly.

_'He's so cold.' _I thought sadly and looked back at the wound he was trying to cover and carefully lifted his arm to get a better look at it. What I saw had me fighting to keep my dinner down. "The fucking bastard branded you?!" I yelled softly as to not startle and/or wake Justin. I put his arm back down and just looked at him and softly ran my hands threw his still soft but greasy and dirty hair.

_'I knew I'd find you Sunshine. I knew I would.' _I thought to myself and was startled a little to hear a soft moan coming from the figure on the bed. Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I nearly sobbed when I saw that his eyes were no longer the beautiful sky blue eyes that sparkled with life; now they were a dull blue that looked like he had no life in him.

"B-Brian?" Justin asked in a very hoarse voice that made me flinch a little.

"Yes Sunshine, it's me." I said and he shook his head sadly and looked away a little.

"You're not really here. This is just another dream and I'll wake up any second now." he replied in a broken voice and this time I couldn't stop the tears that came.

"This isn't a dream Sunshine it's real. I'M real, I'm really sitting beside you." I said and rubbed his arm but he flinched a little at the unexpected contact. I nearly pulled my hand away but stopped when I saw his confused look.

"Stockwell's never gently and dream Brian only ever held me, never rubbed my arm like this." he said and looked back at me with hope in his eyes this time. I smiled at him and continued to rub his arm.

"Like I said baby this isn't a dream. I'm really here." I said and I must've said something because next thing I knew I had my arms full of the blond who was sobbing into my neck.

"Dream Brian only ever calls me Sunshine, never baby. You really are here, you came for me." he cried and I held him as tightly as I dared loving the feeling of having him in my arms again where he belongs.

"I'll always come for you baby, even if I have to go through hell, I'll come for you." I whispered and he cried harder and snuggled closer to me.

"I-I was so s-s-scared." he whispered and I leaned up and kissed the top of his head.

"I know you were baby. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." I said and he shook his head.

"You came, that's all I care about." he whispered and I smiled at him and kissed his forehead this time. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but lean down and capture his lips with mine. He was stiff at first, but he slowly relaxed into the kiss and kissed back with such force was almost like he wanted to make sure I didn't disappear. I kissed him back for the same reason and felt such joy and being able to kiss him again.

We pulled back after a few minutes and I smiled at him and he gave me a little smile. I pulled him to me and just hugged him tight as he snuggled into me for warmth and comfort. "I'm tired Bri." he whispered and I held him closer to me and smiled at him.

"Then sleep, I'll protect you." I said and he gave another little smile and fell asleep in my arms. _'What I wouldn't do to see that sunshine smile again.' _I thought sadly and looked up when the others filed in. I held up a finger.

"Shh, be quiet he's asleep." I whispered and they all nodded and slowly walked up to us. Em sat down at his head and slowly stroked his hair with tears in his eyes.

"What did that bastard do to him?" he whispered and shook my head sadly and slowly lifted his left arm.

"The one I'm worried about the most right now is this one." I whispered and heard them all gasp and Mikey all but ran out of the room and we could all hear him puking.

"The son of a bitch branded him?!" Ben whispered with anger clear in his eyes. I nodded sadly and looked at the blonde in my arms.

"I knew we'd find him, I just knew we would." I whispered my earlier thoughts while looking at Justin still missing Mikey coming back with tears in his eyes and in everyone else's. Mikey slowly sat by Em and ran his hands through his hair too.

"He's really here, he's not a dream." Mikey whispered and I smiled at him. I looked at Carl in confusion.

"Where's the bastard?" I asked and Em smirked and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Let's just say he's going to jail with a lot of missing teeth, two black eyes, I'm pretty sure broken ribs, and a concussion." he softly said proudly and I smirked at him.

"Remind me to never piss you off to that point." I told him and we all laughed softly. I smiled at everyone as they laughed and looked at Justin. _'We've had you back barely ten minutes and you've already brightened our world up again baby.' _I thought and kissed his forehead again. I looked up and everyone was smiling at us.

"There's paramedics waiting just outside the doors to take him to the hospital now, I probably don't need to ask if you're going or not do I?" Carl asked and laughed when I pulled him closer to me.

"I'll get your jeep Bri, you take care of Sunshine." Em said and I smiled at him. and ran Justin to the medics and followed them to the ambulance and got in and took his hand in mine.

_'You're safe now baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' _I said as the medics got to work.

AT THE HOSPITAL ABOUT 3 IN THE MORNING NOW

Brian's POV:

We waited in the waiting room for what felt like years to hear something about Justin's condition. "What the hell is taking so long! I wanna be with my Sunshine!" I yelled in annoyance and Deb half- heartedly glared at me.

"You have to be patient Brian. He was in pretty bad shape when he was brought here and it might take awhile to get everything healed and figure out if anything's wrong." she said and I stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong is that I'm out here and Justin's in there. That's way to far for me to be from him after two months apart." I said and continued to pace and she just sighed and gave up on calming me down.

Not ten minutes later the doctor came out looking very tired but relief was very clear on his face making us all relax and smile a little. I ran up to the doctor and nearly knocked him over when I got to him.

"How's Justin? Is there anything wrong? When can he go home? Will he die?" I kept asking questions never once letting him speak. Em finally came over and placed a hand on my shoulder shutting me up to look at him, but he was looking at the doctor.

"I'm sorry about this one. Two months away from your partner and knowing he was getting hurt kinda made him WAY more protective than he originally was." he said and the doctor just smiled and shook his head.

"He's no trouble, I've seen people like him all the time. It's nice to see how protective partners get over each other these days. And I don't blame him at all for wanting to be near Justin right now, if something like this were to happen to Drew I think I'd be acting just like him." the doctor said still smiling but we were all staring at him in shock.

"S-so you're..." Mikey began but couldn't finish.

"Gay? Yes I am. Drew and I, oh sorry I didn't give you my name did I? It's Laurence. Anyways, Drew and I have been married for three years now and I'm just as protective of him as he is of Justin. Justin's lucky to have him." Laurence said smiling.

_'What are the odds of us getting a gay doctor to look at Justin. Gods on our side today.'_ I thought to myself and shook out of my shock and looked at him again.

"So, Laurence, how is Justin?" I asked and held my breath waiting for him to answer. Laurence smiled at me.

"Justin's going to be just fine. Most of the scars you saw there were actually scabs and will heal without leaving a single scar. The only places there might be scaring are his back, his chest, and obviously the... Brand." Laurence said the last part in a whisper. Clearly that had gotten even to the doctor. I looked sadly at the door then back at Laurence.

"Will he be OK mentally?" I asked and the whole family tensed at that question.

"With time he should be. He'll just have to get reused to people touching him and not wanting to hurt him and he might have nightmares for a while, but I'd say he should be completely fine within the next couple of months. Especially with the love and care you guys will obviously give him." he said smiling at us. I smiled at him and held my hand out to him.

"Thank you for looking after my baby for me. I don't know how to repay you." I said and he shook his head.

"Protect him with your life and that's more than enough repayment." he said and I nodded.

"Can we see him?" Deb asked and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, and if you guys can stay quit then I can make sure you sleep in his room tonight instead of leaving him." he said and I smirked at him.

"Why doc couldn't you lose your job for that?" I asked and he smirked.

"What fun is being a doctor if you can't have fun while doing it?" he asked and walked towards the doors with us laughing at him.

_'The guy's great.' _I thought and followed him to Justin's room.

When we got there I instantly went to his side to see they had cleaned him up and bandaged the cuts up and he was sleeping. I ran my hands through his now clear hair and smiled at him. "I'm here now baby." I whispered and climbed into the bed beside him as best as I could and settled to to where he was laying on my chest and continued to run through his hair with my fingers.

Laurence smiled at us and left promising to be back in a bit.

A few minutes after he left Justin started to wake up and he blinked a few times before looking up at me and smiling. "It really wasn't a dream." he said and I looked to see the whole family smiling with tears in their eyes at hearing his voice again.

"There's others here to see you baby." I said and nodded to the family. He turned slowly and looked at them with wide eyes. Em got up slowly and Justin snuggled closer to me eyeing Em with fear. Em looked a little hurt but stopped walking and looked at me.

"Baby that's Emmett, he's not going to hurt you." I told him and he looked back at Em who smiled at Justin.

"That's right baby, I won't hurt you." he said and slowly sat on the bed only to have Justin throw himself at him. Em was shocked at first but pulled him into a tight hug and petted the back of his hair.

"All of you are real, I'm not dreaming." he whispered and Em pulled him closer and the others surrounded him smiling at him.

"No boy wonder you're not dreaming." Mikey said and placed a hand on the top of his head since Em was hugging the rest of him. Justin smiled at them, though it wasn't his sunshine smile, it sure as hell was brighter than the one he had at the lake.

Justin crawled back into my lap and snuggled closer to me and yawned and fell asleep.

"Welcome home Sunshine." Debbie said sitting by me and the bed and started to run her hand through his hair.

Justin, even though he was asleep, had a little smile on his face.

**OK, I'm sorry if it was to long for some of you, but I thought you'd guys want a long one to know what happens next so I made it long:) the next chapter is the last one!:) hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you liked the story:) again, I need more people to want one before I make a sequel. I will tell you I'm getting ready to make a QAF crossover and you'll never guess with what I'm crossing QAF with:) hope you liked it:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: I'll Keep You Safe

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:( **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter!:( I hope you guys have enjoyed it:) as of right now I'm not making a sequel because only one person has asked for one. But I'll still consider one if more people ask for it:) it'll probably be up either during or after my QAF crossover though:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Eight: I'll Keep You Safe

Justin's POV:

I woke up feeling more safe than I had in the past two months. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Brian sleeping in the hospital bed with me. I smiled at him and snuggled more into his warmth.

_'Thank God this isn't a dream. I don't think I'd be able to go on if it was.' _I thought to myself and tensed when the door slowly opened. _'Please don't let it be Stockwell, please!' _I silently begged and sighed a little in relief when Stockwell didn't come through the door. Instead, a tall, though a few inches shorter than Brian, olive skin man with shoulder length light brown hair and what looked to be green eyes came into the room and smiled at me.

I tried to bury further into Brian when he looked at me but he just kept smiling and didn't move. "It's alright Justin, I won't hurt you. My name is Laurence Haven, I'm your doctor." Laurence said and I still clung to Brian and eyed him wearily as he got closer to the bed and started to look at the machines. "Seems like you're still healing with no problems. We've got you on medicine for the cuts that were infected, though the one that has more the most worried is the brand." he said and I stiffened at the mention of the brand on my left side. Instinctively I covered it up and looked t Laurence as if to dare him to come near me.

Shock by my reaction Laurence backed up a little and held his hands out in front of him. "Easy there Justin like I said I'm not going to hurt you, I was simply going over everything I had with your family here since you were asleep when I told them." he said and I looked around and finally noticed the others asleep in random places throughout the room. Debbie was asleep in the chair by the door; Ben, Mikey and Hunter were curled up together on the floor at the foot of the bed; Carl was leaning on Debbie's chair asleep; Ted was curled up on the window sill; the girls and Gus were also curled up together on the floor just a few feet from Mikey; and Em was asleep half on the bed and half on the other chair to my right with his right hand reaching for me slightly indicating he was probably holding my hand before he fell asleep.

I smiled at them all and looked back at Laurence. "How long have they been here?" I asked him and he smiled when I finally talked, even if it was a little hoarse.

"They haven't left your side since they came into the room. I had told them to remain quiet when visiting hours were over and I made sure I was the only one that checked on you through out the night so they wouldn't get caught. Though I think Brian would've murdered the person who tried to make him leave you. You're pretty lucky to have someone like him." Laurence said and I smiled at Brian.

"I am pretty lucky to have him aren't I? I'm glad I got to see him and the others again. There were times that I honestly just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. It was so horrible there." I said in a whisper and looked at the floor, missing Laurence's sad filled gaze. I looked back at Brian when I heard him moan and smiled when he went to pull me closer to him. He opened his eyes and stared at me for a few seconds before breaking out into a big grin and pulling me to where I was half laying on him and he hugged me tightly to him.

"I wasn't dreaming, thank God! For a second there I had thought that us finding you was a dream." he whispered into my hair and I snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad this isn't a dream either." I whispered back and closed my eyes as I took in his familiar scent that always made me feel safe whenever I caught a whiff of it.

Just then Brian a glimpse at Laurence and smiled at him. "How's everything looking with my baby? Will he heal without problems?" Brian asked and I smiled a little when he called me 'his baby.' I've always loved when he called me 'his baby' or 'his Sunshine,' shit, I just love it when he calls me his.

I snuggled into him and listened to his and Laurence's conversation, "Like I was telling Justin I think he'll heal just fine. With all the medicine helping with the infected areas that caused him to get sick and if his wounds are cleaned properly, I'd say he should be completely healed within a month and a half, minus the broken ribs, collar bone, and arm off course." he said and smiled at Brian.

I looked down at myself in shock. _'How the hell did I miss the cast on my arm and the bandages everywhere?!' _**(How are broken ribs and broken collar bones wrapped? Are they just wrapped tightly in bandages? Well, for this story they're going to be lol) **I thought to myself and looked up at Brian who was smirking at me.

"Just realized that you're all wrapped up huh?" he asked in a playfully tone and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry for not keeping track of my injuries and when they're wrapped." I said and pouted making Brian laugh and kiss me which I immediately deepened as best as I could given my current state. We pulled back and smiled at each other and Brian placed a hand on my cheek and I instinctively leaned into it and he smiled brighter.

"I've missed being able to hold you like this Sunshine." he said and I smiled at him and snugged even closer, if that was at all possible, and sighed contently.

"I've missed being in your arms and feeling safe." I whispered and his arms tightened around me. Before he could respond though Em made a noise beside me and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while he yawned. Once he was done he looked at us and smiled when he saw that I was awake and smiling a little.

"Good morning baby, glad to see that you're OK." he said and I smiled at him and grabbed his hand that was still reached out to me and squeezed it a little.

"I'm glad to see you." I said and he smiled and leaned over and hugged me gently before sitting back in his chair and started to talk to Laurence.

A few minutes later everyone else started to wake up and they all came over to the bed and smiled at me.

"Glad to see you up boy wonder, I honestly thought you'd be the only one still asleep. But I'm glad I'm wrong." he said and I smiled at him.

"Papa!" I heard coming from Mel's arms and before I knew what was happening I had my arms full of a four year old. "I'm glad we got you back Papa! Mama said a mean guy wouldn't give you back but we got you back from him! I'm happy Papa's back!" Gus said and hugged me tightly. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes and hugged him back just as tightly and never wanted to let him go. I did, however, loosen my hold a little on him when he accidently hit a painful spot.

"Ouch!" I hissed out and Gus looked at me in surprise and everyone else looked like they wanted to spring on me and ask what was wrong and Brian tightened his hold on me slightly.

"Did I hurt you Papa? I'm sorry." Gus said with little tears coming into his eyes. I smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"You didn't hurt me Gussy, my side got hit in a weird way and that's what hurt. You didn't do anything." I told him to reassure him while also telling the others what was wrong and where I was hurt. They all stiffened when they understood and Brian and Em looked ready to kill.

"Gus honey why don't you come to me and let others see Papa." Linds said and Gus looked at her sadly.

"OK mommy." he said and slowly got out of my lap and gave me one more hug before he went over to Linds who picked him up and held him. Hunter then came up and smiled at me.

"Glad to see you back with us Uncle." he said with a smirk and I laughed at him.

"Glad to see you still calling me that." I said and he smiled at me. One by one they all either came up to me or placed a hand on my leg, arm, or hand and told me how glad they were to see me. I was so caught up with everyone that I missed Brian climbing out of the bed and silently walking out of the room following Laurence and missed Em's worried gaze that followed them before he looked back at me.

A few minutes later I did noticed that he was gone and I started to get a little scared. "Where's Bri?" I asked and everyone, but Em, looked around the room to try and find him.

"When the hell did he leave and how did none of us catch it?! I mean he was sitting right beside boy wonder!" Mikey said loudly making me flinch and curl into a ball. Mikey looked at me sadly and walked up to me. "Sorry boy wonder, I didn't mean to scare you like that." he said and tried to place a hand on the top of my head but I flinched away from him and curled into myself more, ignoring the pain my ribs, collar bone and side.

The others looked at each other with worry and Deb came up to me and tried to place a hand on my knee but I flinched from her too and whimpered a little in fear. Deb backed up from me and everyone looked at each other in worry, though I missed the looks. "Where's Brian?" I asked again only my voice came out as a whisper this time.

"We don't know honey, but I'll send someone to go find him, OK?" still not fully there with the others I turned to the voice that I recognized and looked to see who it was.

"Em?" I asked in fear and he smiled at me and nodded. He reached out to touch me but I threw myself at him and buried my face into his chest. For some reason I always felt safe in Em's arms too, though not as safe as I feel in Brian's arms, I know nothing will get me in them like Brian's.

Em was a little shocked at first but he slowly wrapped me in a tight embrace and looked at the others, "Will someone go find Brian. I think it's a little obvious that he'll have some mental healing to do as well and it may be longer before he's himself again. It's also obvious he can't be away from Brian for long periods of time, so can someone please go find him." Em said though I wasn't really listening. I was more focusing on not going back to that place and keeping myself in reality.

Mikey left and not a half a second later Brian was running through the door and straight to me. "What is baby? Are you OK?" he asked with worry in his voice. I didn't give him an answer, instead I got out of Em's arms and threw myself at Brian and sighed happily when his arms went around me tightly. I looked back at the others and smiled at them feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry I scared you guys." I said and everyone stared at me and gave me a little smile.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we're just glad you're OK again. Though we do need to make sure Brian's always close by in case you get scared again." Deb said and I smiled at her and snuggled more into Brian who moved me to sit on his lap while he leaned against the head board. The family, being the awesome people that they are, instantly changed the subject away from my little scene and turned it to a welcome home party they were wanting to throw for me. I smiled and listened to them and before long I was getting tired and I fell asleep with Brian running his hands through my hair.

Brian's POV:

I looked down and noticed Justin had gone to sleep. _'Good, now I can tell the others what Laurence had told me.' _I thought and looked at the others and cleared my throat softly to gain their attention but not wake up my baby. When they were all looking at me a began.

"The reason I wasn't in here was because Laurence, who went to go check on another patient a minute before Mikey found me, had asked me to sneak away to tell me something." I said and looked at Justin to make sure he was still asleep.

"What did he tell you?" Em asked and I sighed and looked at the others with sad eyes and continued to run my hand through Justin's hair.

"He wanted to tell me that we was worried about the brand. I know he keeps telling us that but now he's given me a reason behind his worry." I said and Debbie spoke up.

"What's he worried about?" she asked and everyone looked at me with worry in their eyes. I sighed and continued.

"Before I begin again I need everyone to promise not to interrupt me, OK." I said and they all nodded, "Laurence is worried because he's had it since the begin of these two months and it's not healed right at all. To top it off that was one of the things that was infected, it was actually the most infected thing on his body." I paused and saw their eyes widen. "He had said that before the 'S' was branded onto him Stockwell had carved it into his skin, apparently he had used a rusted knife to make it more painful and to make it get infected quicker and do damage on the inside. Laurence thinks he had switched blades with the one he used for the other cuts." I said and Mikey interrupted me.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill!" I yelled and I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Michael! Not only did you interrupt me when I asked you not to, but you could've woken Justin up!" I hissed and he lowered his head in shame. I sighed and looked at him again. "Though I am happy you're so protective of Justin, thank you." I asked and he smiled at me. I smiled back before going on, "As I was saying, that's what he thinks. He's worried that it'll cause Justin some problems down the road since it didn't heal properly and is looking like it never will. He's worried that'll cause him to get very sick in the near future." I said and brought Justin closer to me at the thought of him having to go through more shit.

The others when shocked into silence. Each of them taking it in and trying to make since of it. "So you're saying, that Stockwell not only branded him, but made it to where he could very well die even if he doesn't kill him there. He still technically does if he gets sick?!" Ben whispered yelled voicing everyone's thoughts. I nodded sadly and looked at my Sunshine who was still sleeping in my arms.

_'I get you back from that bastard only to probably still lose you to him. That bastard's gonna die!' _I thought to myself and pulled him even closer. We sat there in silence for awhile. Some crying or fighting back tears, others wanted to hit something, namely Stockwell, and some just sat there in shock. Gus had no idea what I meant by that and was confused as to why we were all sad, and no one had the heart to tell him why.

"We're not going to tell Justin about this." Em said surprising us all.

"And why not? Shouldn't he know what's going on with his body so he can be more careful from now on?" Deb asked him with annoyance in her voice. The annoyance quickly turned to sadness when Em looked up at her with tears in his eyes and anger.

"If we tell him, then his mental healing may take longer which may affect his physical healing. The bastards already done so much to him, we don't want to add more onto Justin's plate to worry about. We'll make sure he's more careful and watch him for any signs that the brand is bothering him. Since it'll never heal properly it will always bother him if he does something to aggravate it. No one's to tell Justin, got it." he said and everyone nodded in understanding. Em turned and started to pet Justin's hair while he silently cried and the others fell back into silence watching our Sunshine with sadness.

A few minutes later Justin whimpered slightly and we all looked at him with worry. That worry quickly turned to fear when he started to scream and wail his arms everywhere.

Justin's POV:

**Brian and I were relaxing at the loft after just making love on the couch. I snuggled into his said and sighed when his arm tightened around me. "I love you Sunshine." he said and I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.**

**I love you too Bri." I said and he smiled at me and we went back to watching the movie. About thirty minutes later Brian's arm that was around me tightened more to where it was kinda painful. "Bri, loosen your grip! You're hurting me!" I said without looking up at him and he loosened his grip. Ten minutes later he tightened it again and hit the brand on my side painful. "Ouch! Brian what the fuck was th-" I stopped when I finally looked up at him only to see that it wasn't Brian.**

**I was Stockwell.**

**I tried to push him away but his grip tightened making the brand throb and making me winch in pain and he laughed evilly at me. He leaned down close to my ear and spoke in a whisper.**

**"You will always be mine. This brand proves it. No matter where you go you will always be mine." he said and looked back at me and smirked before pulling his hand back and punching the brand as hard as he could making me scream. **

I kept screaming and wailing my arms trying to get him to let go and to quit punching the brand. But hands kept trying to hold me down and I was getting even more scared.

"JUSTIN! Baby wake up, it's only a dream! I'm here baby, I'm right here! He can't get to you anymore! Justin, please wake up!" I heard Brian beg making me stop my struggles and breath hard.

"B-Brian?" I asked in a hoarse voice and opened my eyes slowly. I looked up and saw Brian's worried face looking down at me.

"Thank God you're awake." he sighed in relief and pulled me into his arms. I started to sob and he held me even closer to him.

"I-I was s-s-so scared Bri! S-Stockwell s-s-said that I w-was his a-and would always b-be his. H-he kept punching the brand to p-prove that I was h-his." I said between sobs and I heard the others gasp and Brian's hold tightened making me feel very safe despite my fear at the moment.

"You're not his baby. You never were and you never will be. You're mine and mine alone! I'll make sure he never sees you again and I'll protect you no matter what!" he declared and I looked up at him and smiled and snuggled more into him and felt my eyes getting heavier.

"Sleep baby." he said and I looked at him a little.

"What if I have another nightmare?" I asked and my fear rose slightly. Brian smiled and placed my head back onto his shoulder and held me and tight as he dared to.

"You won't have another nightmare, I promise. I'll chase every single one of them away. So go to sleep baby, I'll keep you safe." he whispered and I smiled and finally allowed my eyes to close.

Taking in Brian's warmth, love, comfort, and protection.

_'As long as Brian's always here I know I'll always be safe.' _I thought and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**And there you go! The last chapter in I Will Find You! YAY!:) Thank you to everyone who had read and/or reviewed my story:) I'm planning on posting the crossover after I finish my HP story!:) also if you guys want a sequel let me know. I've set it up to where I can have one if you want one but to where it's also finished if I don't (At least I think I ended it that way lol)! So let me know if you want one cause right now its looking like I'm not making one lol:) be on the look out for the crossover! I'm pretty sure none of you will guess what I'm crossing QAF with and I'm pretty sure no one's done it either lol:) hope you guys liked the ending of the story and the story in general!:)**


End file.
